Trident Voyage
by Dragon Ninja 1138
Summary: after the dark signers have fallen, Jax still has a promise to keep on taking Rika on a vacation! part 3 in the Trident Saga, rating may change in the end
1. Guess Who

Helllloooooo everybody, here roughly five hours after I wrote the final chapter of Return of the Trident signer is Part 3; in this story, Jax keeps his promise to Rika and the two of them go on Vacation after the incident with sonika followed by a crazy schedule as a pro duelist and then him nearly dying in the battle against the dark signers, the two love birds take a well-deserved Break, but will they get what they desire or will someone desire to ruin their plans?

Trident Voyage

Chapter 1

Guess Who

_Two weeks after the fall of the dark signers and the destruction of hell…_

The door to Yusei's Mechanic shop opened and as usual, Yusei looked up from his newspaper at the counter to see who it was. The shop had changed in the seven months since Jax had worked here; it was not as rundown as it was when Yusei had bought the place. It now was divided into two sections, the Garage where client's duel runners were worked on and Yusei and Jax kept their runners. And the other part was where Yusei and the newcomer were right now, the parts shop, where he now sold runner parts for those who liked to do it themselves, biker helmets, bodies, engines, even some rider suits. Beside the counter was a training simulation for new riders to get the hang of a runner, it had three modes: standard timing, Dueling and racing with simulated runners. Yusei looked up to see Rika come into the shop. "Hello Rika." He said, "Jax is at his workbench, he's still looking over vacation pamphlets."

Rika rolled her eyes. "He's been doing that for two weeks since he reminded me of is promise for us to take a vacation." She said and she went into the workshop taking the required safety glasses from beside the door (like they have at Sears/Wally world) and entered. Jax's workbench was scattered with pamphlets for vacations to various places around the world, Greece, Egypt, Hawaii, there was even an archeological tour ad for Easter Island, all the while the travel channel was on his small TV beside his workbench As she came towards him she heard him mutter.

"Dammit, none of these will do!" I need to find something for the two of us to have fun, something for the tow of us where we have something we can do together and features something to tailor to what we love and can give the both of us lots of fun!" he muttered, frustrated.

Rika snuck up behind him and placed her hands over his eyes. "Guess who!" she said playfully (Yeah, I know this is a cliché but it fit the moment).

Jax was silent for a couple seconds. "Aki?" he asked jokingly

"No." she said, he always played this game when she did this.

"Luna?"

"No."

"Mikage?"

"No."

"Carly?"

"No."

"Some random fangirl who wants to steal me away from the girl I'm trying to find one good vacation to take her on?" asked Jax knowing he was running out of options to joke around with her.

"And who is this girl you love?" asked Rika a little mischievously

"Rika." He said, and she released him from her little Joke, he turned around and kissed her.

"How goes finding a good vacation?" asked Rika

Jax shrugged, "Depends, what you mean, The twin's Parents are travel agents, so they were able to give me these pamphlets for various vacation spots, recommended I watch the Travel Channel in my spare time, saying that they do a lot of stuff on great vacation spots, he said nodding to the TV but stopped as he heard something about Royal Caribbean having their new cruise ship launched out and is ready for it's first cruise in a week. The show went on to describe the different features aboard, and form the descriptions, they were too many to count, they knew that they had to get tickets.

"Contact Leo and Luna's parents, we gotta get TICKETS!" said Rika getting excited as they mentioned that they had usable duel runners for guests to duel on and a duel arena too.

"Already am!" said Jax as he was punching in The Twin's Parent's work Phone number.

"I'm going to go pack." Said Rika

MEANWHILE IN THE STORE AREA,

a certain man wearing an american flag as a bandanna was pretending to be examining the parts for sale while listening in on our favorite couples plans. "Well, well, It's time I take a little payback from you on the high seas after what you pulled on me... South of America!

And so began the next adventure of Jax Cambell as he and his lover set sail on the high seas!

---

Sorry if the chapter was a bit short, This was merely a set up chapter, Jax and Rika are going on vacation time for rest and relaxation! and who is the guy who was listening in on our couple's talk? what he said will give you hints on who he's descended from and that he's mentioned in a flashback early in part two, I hope you will continue to enjoy the adventures of Jax cambell and his girlfrind Rika! Also the cruise ship the're going on is based on the Royal Caribbean ship Oasis of the Sea with some modifications on my part, just look that ship up to see what i'm talking about


	2. Setting Sail

Hello fans of the trident saga, here is chapter 2 of part 3

Chapter 2

Setting Sail

Within four days Jax had gotten all his stuff together, made several phone calls to people to make the arrangements for a 3-week cruise around the Caribbean just the two of them. And finally the day came where they boarded Jax's private jet to Florida where the two will board the plane.

The plane ride took roughly 3 hours and finally they arrived in Florida and flagged a Taxi to the harbor where the ship they were to have their vacation on was moored and awaiting passengers; the _Heaven's wing_. "Wow." Said Rika as they headed to the boarding ramp to come aboard. Their boarding passes were scanned and entered into the ship's database so when people checked out to explore the locations the ship would be making birth, they could check in and out at any time.

"Here are your room key cards." Said the lady at the booth handing them two cards with their number on them.

"Thank you." Said Jax and he and Rika, they entered the ship and were astounded at the space and the interior courtyard containing a central park on the first level with nice cafés, a boardwalk containing a water-themed amphitheatre and shopping center and made to look like a carnival complete with vintage carousel on the floor above that, next was the entertainment district featuring obviously a casino, but also featured a comedy club, Dance night club, theatres, and more, the level above that was the fitness level, which has always been a hallmark of Royal Caribbean but this time featured a zip-line across the central park, non-alcoholic bars for refreshment, Wipe out Café for casual dining adjacent to the basketball court. And when the day was done, there are the two-level loft suites, which they had reserved one for this voyage. But what got Jax seriously pumped was on the back end of the ship, with a view of the water theatre and on the same level of the sports deck is the duel zone for duelist guests to take a ride on one of the ship's duel runners, or take on the ground duel platforms to duel for points (you didn't loose points if you loose the duel, but get points for how many turns the duel lasted) and just below the duel platform was the card shop, where you could exchange your hard-earned points for card packs or single cards.

"I think we've come home." Said Jax

Unknown to the happy couple, the same man who was listening in on them in Yusei's shop was eyeing them from a higher level. "I'm going to have some fun here." He said

MEANWHILE WITH THE TWO LOVEBIRDS…

"Here we are," said Jax as he found their cabin and he unlocked the door to find themselves in a loft where the bed was located, a small fridge was located across from the bed and beside the staircase. They went down to reveal a nice sitting room where beneath the loft was the door to the bathroom, which featured a spa tub for two.

Rika started removing her clothes, "Fancy taking a bath before we explore the ship?" she asked innocently.

Jax smirked seductively, "of course, mind if I help you?" he asked and he helped her remove her clothes while heading to the bathroom, they were both down to their underwear as Jax scooped Rika up bridal style and headed for the bathroom, where he drew a hot bath and Rika found some spa-style bath mixes in a cabinet and mixed them into the water. Jax and Rika slipped into the water

"Never been in a bath with another girl have you?" asked Rika as Jax put his arms around her

"Only you." Said Jax, he knew that this was rather mild from what they did before the dark signer incident.

Rika laid her head on Jax's chest, "Fancy washing my hair?" she asked in an innocent voice. Jax nodded and took a bottle of strawberry-scented shampoo that Rika handed him as she got her hair wet. Jax squirted some of the shampoo onto his hand and started to lather her hair until it was thick with the shampoo. Rika then lid back with her head in Jax's lap as he washed the soap out of her hair and when her head arose from the water it was shining like her hair was made of pink stars. "My turn for you." She said and picked up his bottle of his preferred scent referred to as "Glory Blaze" and did the same thing to Jax but he didn't need as much as Rika did due to their different hair length. The next phase was them starting to wash each other's bodies, which kind of made them blush, but they knew each other's bodies after what they did before. After the washing was done, they just lay in the tub, enjoying each other's company, Jax ran his fingers through Rika's hair while Rika ran her hands down Jax's back.

Seven minutes later after the two lovers had finished washing, they got out and dried. They returned to their clothes and headed out to explore the ship. Their first stop was the boardwalk where they just meandered along it, taking in the many sights and sounds. "Look, an ice cream bar!" said Rika pointing.

"On me?" asked Jax, because he was the one with a lot of money being a pro duelist and all. Rika nodded vigorously at the offer and they went up to the bar.

"Welcome, how can I help you?" asked the lady at the counter.

"Umm…" said Jax as he examined the options,

"I'll have a forbidden budge brownie Sunday," said Rika with enthusiasm

"…Yeah I'll have the same thing." Said Jax as he slid his debit card across the table

Once their Ice Cream had been served they found a table in the central Park level while they enjoyed their Ice cream, Jax was examining a brochure of something. "What's that?" asked Rika

"Oh, this is a detailed list of the activities that take place on this ship, after the Ice cream, have any interest in seeing me duel again?" asked Jax

Rika smiled, "You know perfectly well I never get board of seeing you duel." She said with that they finished their ice cream and headed up to the top level. There were already some duelists going at each other. "Well, let's find you an opponent." Said Rika, but Jax was distracted by a bit of commotion not far from their current position. A couple kids, one a bit older than the other with a gang behind him was standing in front of a younger kid who was on his bum on the ground.

"I won fair and square, now hand over the card you wagered." Said the older kid.

Jax had a feeling that it wasn't a fair wager. So he walked up to them. "Um excuse me, could I see what cards you wagered?" asked Jax, The kids handed Jax the cards they wagered, the younger kid had wagered Black Luster Soldier Envoy of the Beginning while the older one had wagered a Swordsman of Landstar. "I'm sorry to say but this is not a fair wager, I'd like you both to give them back or I'll have to call one of the ship's duel officials." Said Jax

"And who says you can do anything about it?" said the older kid

"Be beating you in a duel says so, if you give back that card I'll wager this against you and you don't have to wager anything." Said Jax holding up his Trident Dragon; the older kid had a look of greed on his face.

"Jax, No, that is your signer dragon." Said Rika hurrying up to the commotion.

"Calm down Rika, I know what I'm doing." Said Jax.

"You've got yourself a deal." Said the older boy who instantly returned the card to his victim

The two duelists made it to the field and grabbed a duel disk and put it on standby "LET'S DUEL!" they said in unison

Jax's LP: 4000

Kid's LP: 4000

"I'll start." said the kid, "and I'll discard Warrior of Atlantis to activate his ability allowing me to add one A Legendary Ocean field spell from my deck to my hand, and I'll activate it!" he declared as his field spell flooded the field with water brining the duel to an under water city where they stood atop a tower of the city. "As long as this is on the field, it is treated as Umi, and it lowers all water-type monsters in my hand by one level and gives them 200 additional attack points." Explained the kid

"That's one heck of a spell card." Said Jax "Is that al you're doing?" he asked

"Not yet, I'll summon Terrorking Salmon (5/2400/1000), I can summon this now seeing as my field spell drops it to a level 4 monster." Explained the kid. "I'll set one card facedown and end turn.

"And I'm on." Said Jax as he drew his card "I'll now special summon Vice Dragon in defense mode!" (5/2000/2400), "when you control monsters and I have none I can special summon this card from my hand, however it's attack and defense are cut in half." Explained Jax

"Fat lot of good that'll do you." Said the kid

"On it's own, maybe, but when I summon this, it'll make you eat your words, I'll set two cards facedown and summon the tuner monster Debris Dragon (4/1000/2000)." Declared Jax

"A tuner?" asked the kid "You're going to summon a lever 9 tuner monster?!"

"No, I'm going for something far more powerful." Said Jax "I'm playing the spell card Syncro boost to Debris Dragon amping its attack by 500 and it's level by 1, so I'm tuning up my two level 5 monsters _Dragon Kin that come and go come and aid me here below serpents one and serpents all come and heed my dragon call_ Syncro summon Descend from the skies; Trident Dragon!" called out Jax as his ace monster appeared on the field (10/3000/2800) this made the boy he was dueling tremble in fear. "Now when this card is syncro summoned I destroy two cards on my field, when that happens I can attack once more in addition to it's usual attack, so at max it can attack 3 times, so I'll destroy my two facedowns, and in order to ensure that facedown doesn't cause me problems, I'll activate the spell card Stamping destruction, I can only activate this spell if I have a dragon on the field, I'll destroy your facedown and deal 500 points of damage to you." Said Jax

"What?!" exclaimed the kid.

Jax's LP: 4000

Kid's LP: 3500

"Now I'm free to deal massive pwnage, Trident Dragon, attack number 1, destroy the Terrorking Salmon!" declared Jax

"My monster!" called out the kid as the Dragon's fire incinerated the fish

Jax's LP: 4000

Kid's LP: 3100

"Attack 2, nail his LP!" declared Jax

Jax's LP: 4000

Kid's LP: 100

"NO!" screamed the kid.

"Now, Trident Dragon, end this!" called out Jax as the kid's LP went down to zero on the final strike

"I lost…" said the kid.

"Yes, and do you know why?" asked Jax coming up to the kid.

"And why's that." Asked the boy

"It is because you were focusing on the future with the card that I promised you if you were to win, you weren't thinking on the here and now. In a duel there is nothing, just you and your opponent and your decks, there is no past there is no future, there is just the present and the duel. Remember that." Said Jax

"Okay, What's your name?" he asked

"You may have heard of me, Jax Cambell of the Duelist Templar?" said Jax

The kid's eyes widened, "No way, I dueled Jax Cambell, leader of the Duelist Templar?!" he exclaimed

Jax nodded "Yes, but I'm taking some time off." He said and headed back to where his girlfriend was watching. He turned back in time to see the boy he had defeated saying to the boy he was bullying earlier

"I'm sorry about that, I hope you can accept this as an apology, from what I saw of your deck I think you can use this." He said handing the younger kid a card.

The younger kid's face lit up. "Thanks, apology accepted!"

The older boy smiled "I'm glad you like it, if you duel me I'll use one of my lower level decks." He said with a smile

"Okay." Said the younger boy and they were at it again, this time with an intention to have fun.

Rika smiled at the kids having fun "I think you were able to change him." Said Rika.

Jax nodded, "I believe that with dueling, everyone has a chance to change." Said Jax.

"Anyway, do you wanna go do some Karaoke?" asked Rika

Jax thought for a moment "Yeah why not, I'll do one specifically for you." Said Jax and the two of them walked down to the boardwalk level and into the karaoke hall where Jax signed up and prepared to take the stage. But before he did the host came up.

"And ladies and gentlemen, we now have Jax Cambell of the Duelist Templar here to do a special song for his girlfriend Rika Goodwin!"

This got some cheers form the crowd and a few sobs from Jax fangirls when they realized Jax was taken as Jax came to stage. "Hello everyone, this one is for the one I love; Rika Goodwin!" he said as the music started playing then suddenly changed into a completely different son and he began singing _Never Gonna give you up, never gonna let you down never gonna run around and desert you, Never gonna make you cry never gonna say goodbye, never gonna tell a lie and hurt you_

---

As the sun set low over the horizon when the walked out of the Karaoke club they decided to head for the Solarium on the top deck bow in order to have some fancy dinner, but they were stopped at the door saying that specific clothing was required. "Dammit." Said Rika as they walked away.

"Well there are other cafés if you want tomorrow, we can go shopping for something more appropriate to that place." Said Jax placing an arm around her shoulder. They eventually found a place that had a nice menu, it was a steakhouse that had their favorite style; marinade flank steak done on a grill. "I'll have one with fries." Said Jax

"Same here." said Rika. Over dinner they talked about how they liked the ship and how they were looking foreword to doing more the next day. When they left the restaurant the sun had set. "Do you want to go dancing?" asked Rika.

"Oh you know I'm no dancer." Said Jax

"Oh don't be so modest, I've seen you dance at those fancy parties we went to on your duelist trips." Said Rika gently slapping him on the back

Jax rolled his eyes "I was just improvising!" He said

"It was good, all you have to do is improvise again." Said Rika still encouraging him

Jax sighed "Okay let's go." Said the Dragon duelist and the two headed off to the dance club. "Well, here goes nothing." Said Jax and headed for the floor and just set his mind into the dancing mode he did where he just moved his feet in random directions spun his body too and thro to the melody.

---

"That was wonderful." Said Rika as they entered the door to their suite. Rika plopped down on the bed followed by Jax. Rika pulled Jax to her and started kissing him passionately. Jax started kissing down her neck while Rika busied herself with taking off Jax's shirt with Jax doing the same. Rika kicked off her flip flops while Jax slid his feed out of his combat boots, they were topless now, Jax wearing his tight black leather pants and rika in a blue Miniskirt, getting impatient, Rika pulled both pants and boxers off at the same time. Jax shrugged and did the same with Rika's skirt and panties leaving them both naked. Jax lay down on Rika licking her breasts while she guided Jax's massive member to Rika's womanhood and inserted it.

Oh the rush of pleasure that the two of them had felt together once before returned and it was greater than the last time. Jax plunged himself deep into Rika as she moaned with pleasure Jax started to pick up speed and the two of them cried out each other's name as they came together. The flopped back on the bed panting heavily. "Rika?" asked Jax

"Hm?" responded Rika

"THAT was more wonderful." Hs said and pulled the covers of their bed over him and his lover.

---

Okay, it's official I must've been the first one EVER to do a lemon scene (if not two in a yugioh 5ds fic, if any of you know of another author to do this in 5ds tell me, so I can offer him/her to rate how i did it!), I hope you liked it, Maybe the reason i didn't get as many reviews as the first one did was because it has lemon scenes in it :( do tell me what you think, Constructed reviews are more than welcome, NO FLAMES ALLOWED


	3. Turbo Duels on the high seas

sorry about the wait, I hope the length will make up for it

Chapter 3

Turbo Duels on the High Seas

"Hey, Jax Cambell, I challenge you to a duel!" said a voice for the sixth time that day.

Jax shrugged "Do you have a name?" asked Jax

"My name is Harold Phoenix, and I wish to duel you, I've been a big fan of yours since your appearance at the America Kaiba dome!" said the boy named Harold

Jax nodded "Very well, we shall duel." Said Jax putting his rented duel disk on standby,

Jax's LP: 4000

Harold's LP: 4000

"The Champ goes first this duel," said Jax drawing his card "I'll set a monster in defense mode and two cards face down and let you go." Said Jax

"Don't mind if I do." Said Harold Drawing his card "I'll summon Destiny Hero Diamond Dude (4/1400/1600), I'll now activate Diamond dude's special ability allowing me to flip over the top card of my deck and if it's a normal spell I can send it to the graveyard to activate it's effect, so let's see…" he said flipping over the top card of his deck, "Dang, It was Destiny Hero Dogma, so he is sent to the bottom of my deck, But I still have my attack to do, so I'll have my Destiny Hero Diamond dude Strike your facedown monster." Declared Harold

"And the monster you destroyed is my Masked Dragon, allowing me to special summon a dragon monster with 1500 or less attack to the field, and I choose my Armed Dragon LV3 (3/1200/900)." Said Jax

"I'll set a card face down and that's it for now." Said Harold

"And mine kicks off!" said Jax drawing his card "First off on my standby phase, Armed Dragon LV3 levels up into Armed Dragon LV5 (5/2400/1700)." Explained Jax as his dragon became even more powerful "Next up, I'm activating the trap card Dragon Evolution; By sacrificing a dragon-type monster I can special summon a monster whose level is higher than the sacrificed monster, so I'm sacrificing My Armed Dragon LV5 in order to summon Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV6 (6/2300/1600), Next, I'll play the spell card Level Up on him!" said Jax as his Dragon surged with brilliant energy, "Descend from the Skies Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV8!" he called out as his favorite card came forth. "Now say goodbye to your Diamond dude!" declared Jax as his dragon sent a jet of black fire at the destiny hero. "I'll slip a card face down and end it with that." Said Jax as facedown materialized behind Horus.

"My move." Said Harold, drawing a card and he smirked "I'll play the spell card Polymerization!"

Jax raised an eyebrow. "You said you were a fan of mine and you don't know about Horus's special ability to negate any spell I wish?" asked Jax "Well let's give him a little lesson, Horus, negate his polymerization!" he declared as the fusion spell became surrounded in black fire

"That's what I was hoping for." Said Harold "For I activate my Trap card: Divine Wrath; as a user of this card I'm sure you know what it does." Said the destiny duelist

"Jax nodded and looked up at his Dragon "Well, Horus I guess it's goodbye." Said Jax

"Exactly." Said Harold at that moment Horus Vanished "And with that, my spell can continue because Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV8 is gone, so with polymerization I fuse Destiny Hero Dogma and Destiny Hero Plasma in order to summon my ace card: Destiny End Dragoon (10/3000/3000), I'll now attack you directly with that card!" declared Harold as the demonic looking hero sent this energy that looked like raining blood down at Jax

"You're not taking my Life points down that easily." Said Jax "I have a trap card: Syncro guard, by sending two syncro monsters in my extra deck to the grave, I can negate your battle phase he said as forms of Stardust Dragon and Red Dragon Archfiend blocked the attack.

"Grr… end turn." Said Harold.

"And mine begins." Said Jax drawing his card "And I'll play Coming of the Xiaolong, when I have either Stardust Dragon or Red Dragon Archfiend in my graveyard I can automatically special summon either of their respective Xiaolong dragon, and I choose, Archfiend Xiaolong (1/100/100),

Harold looked at the beast "You honestly think you are going to defeat me with THAT?" he said close to laughing.

"It's going to, but not this Dragon alone." Said Jax, "I'll play monster reborn in order to resurrect my Red Dragon Archfiend (8/3000/2000), I'll now normal summon the tuner monster Salvation Dragon (1/0/0),"

"Another wussy monster?" asked Harold "No offence but the only monster that stands a chance here is your Red Dragon Archfiend!" He added

"Didn't I say that this monster is also a tuner!" exclaimed Jax

"Wait a sec, tuner?" asked Harold seeing Jax nod, he started counting on his fingers, so let's see salvation dragon is Level 8, and two level ones… A LEVEL 10 SYNCRO MONSTER?!" he exclaimed and was shocked to see Jax nod slowly

"So time for a little tune up!" said Jax as the Syncro process began "_Dragon kin that come and go, come and aid me here below, serpents one and serpents all come and heed my dragon call_ Syncro summon: Savior Archfiend Dragon (10/4000/3000)!" called out Jax as his one of his latest newcomers to his deck emerged from a burning ring of fire.

""Least it won't bring me down this turn." Said Harold

"Don't be too sure." Said Jax

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Harold smugly

"Because my Savior Dragon has powers that far outstrips your Destiny Hero, for you see, once per turn, I can negate the effect of one of your monsters, and gain attack equal to the attack of that monster so I think I'll select your Destiny Hero End Dragoon, so that means my Dragon gains 3000 attack (40007000)"

"7000 attack no way!" exclaimed Harold as Jax's dragon's attack skyrocketed

"Oh yes way, and do you know what's cool about it?" asked Jax Harold couldn't answer, he was staring in shock at Jax's Dragon "What's cool about it is I can still attack." Said Jax, "So go, Savior Archfiend Dragon, Strike down the hero and end this!" declared Jax as his dragon sent a blaze of fire winning the duel. At that the crowd watching broke out into applause

LATER…

"My, that was one impressive duel." Said Rika as they sat in one of the on board cafes having a cup of tea. As that happened tow girls came up to Jax

"Sorry, I'm taken ladies." Said Jax

'Th-th-that's not what we came for," said one of them "I-I…" she said going red

"She wants to challenge you to a turbo duel." Said the other one

Jax looked at the seemingly shy girl "Is that true?" asked Jax the girl nodded "Well, I guess I could rent a runner and we could duel, don't expect me to go easy on you." He said.

"I wasn't expecting you to." Said the shy girl. "M-my name is Brianna." She added

"Well, Brianna I'm excited to see what kind of deck you use." Said Jax has he Rika and The two girls made for the runner track on the top deck surrounding the pool deck.

They found the storage where the rental runners were kept and each of the two duelists drove a runner to the starting line. "Take 'em Down Cheered Rika from the stands,

"Show that dragon who's boss, Brianna!" called the other girl.

"LET"S RIDE!" said the two duelists together

Jax's Speed counters: 0 LP: 4000

Brianna's Speed counters: 0 LP: 4000

"Ladies first." Said Brianna drawing a card.

Jax's Speed counters: 1 LP: 4000

Brianna's Speed counters 1 LP: 4000

"And I'll summon Pyramid Turtle in defense mode, and end turn." She said as a turtle with a pyramid on it's back appeared on the field beside her runner.

_Zombies, huh?_ Thought Jax "My move." Said the dragon duelist drawing his card

Jax's Speed counters: 2 LP: 4000

Brianna's speed counters: 2 LP: 4000

"I will now play a monster in defense mode, set two card face down and end turn." Said Jax

"Hmph, lousy move." Said Brianna as she drew her card

Jax's Speed counters: 3 LP: 4000

Brianna's speed counters: 3 LP: 4000

What's with her?" asked Rika as she watched the duel "She was all shy when she came up to us but now she's confident and not stuttering." She explained why she asked

"It's because of how she grew up." Said the other girl. "You see, she grew up in an impoverished village in Romania, all she had were her duel monsters cards, her family were secretly protectors of an ancient order; long thought extinct with the fall of Vlad the impaler.

Rika looked at her incredulously "You mean the order of the dragon?" she asked remembering her Romanian history. The girl nodded

"Her family is directly descended from Vlad Dracul, the basis for Bram Stoker's book Dracula, in other words, she is of Vampire blood, which you will see in a moment." She explained

BACK TO THE DUEL

"I'll play the speed mode spell card Cost Down in exchange for me sending a card from my hand to the grave I can summon a monster like this: Vampire Lord (5/2000/1500), I'll attack your facedown monster with it." Said Brianna as her vampire struck the facedown Stardust Xiaolong which exploded instantly "Waste of deck space that monster is if you ask me." She said "one card face down and you're up." She added

Jax's Speed counters: 3 LP: 4000

Brianna's Speed counters: 3 LP: 4000

"All cards are good, you just need to know how to use them." Countered Jax as he drew his card "And First off I will special summon the monster Vice Dragon in defense mode (5/2000/2400), however when I special summon him this way his ATK and DEF are cut in half (20001000/24001200)."

"Pfft, fat lot of good that'll do you." Said Brianna

Jax smirked "It's not the attack points I'm after, it's the level." Explained Jax "I'll play the speed mode card tuning summon, when I have a monster on the feld, I can special summon from my deck a tuner monster that's a lower level, so I'll choose Dark Resonator (3/1300/300), I'll now tune up Vice Dragon with my Dark Resonator, in order to summon…" as he declared this Dark resonator struck his tuning fork giving off sound waves that started the tuning process "_Dragon kin that come and go come and aid me here below, serpents one and serpents all come and heed my dragon call_… Syncro summon: Stardust Dragon (8/2500/2000)!" he called out as Stardust Dragon came forth "And now for the ability of the monster you destroyed!" added Jax

"That puny thing has an ability?" said Brianna, not believing her ears

"Oh yes," said Jax, "for you see, when Stardust Dragon is successfully syncro summoned, I can special summon him from the grave." Explained Jax "And now for my normal summon." He said "I summon the tuner monster Salvation Dragon (1/0/0)" declared Jax

"Another tuner?!" exclaimed Brianna

"A special type of tuner; this can only summon a savior monster." Explained Jax

"No way, I thought they were just a Rumor!" said Brianna as the syncro process began once again

"_Dragon kin that come and go come and aid me here below serpents one and serpents all come and heed my dragon call_ Syncro summon Descend from the heavens; Savior Star dragon!" called out Jax as one of his savior monsters graced the field with its presence "Now the time has come to attack, Savior Star Dragon, Attack and strike down Vampire Lord!" called out Jax as Savior Star Dragon Launched a stream of energy that obliterated the vampire

Jax's Speed Counters: 3 LP: 4000

Brianna's Speed Counters: 2 LP: 2200

Brianna cried out as the shockwave from the attack sent her runner spinning out of control, after she got her runner back under control she sped off after Jax, "My move, and I'll play the spell card "Vampire's coffin, at the cost of one card from my hand, I can special summon Vampire Lord from my graveyard if he was destroyed by battle last turn." She called out as Vampire Lord rose again, "I'll now remove him form the game in order to special summon Vampire Genesis!" called out Brianna as a gigantic vampire emerged onto the field staring down Savior Star dragon, "Now I'll activate his ability, by ditching Red-eyes Zombie Dragon I can special summon Dark Dust spirit, and his ability—"

"Does nothing." Interrupted Jax "I'm chaining it with Savior Star Dragon's ability, by sacrificing him I can negate the ability and destroy all cards on your field, but that's not all, I'm activating my trap card Cosmic Blast; when A dragon-type syncro monster is sent to the grave, you take damage equal to it's attack points." Explained Jax

"Not so fast; I'll chain that with my trap card Damage Polarizer; this card negates any effect damage this turn and I draw one card, end turn."

Jax nodded "very well, but the second part of Savior Star Dragon's effect activates, on the end phase of the turn it's effect was activated, savior star dragon is returned to the extra deck and I can special summon from my Graveyard Stardust Dragon (8/2500/2000)!" declared Jax

"Grr…" growled Brianna

"And I'm on." Said Jax drawing a card and now I activate my other face down card; Assault Mode activate, by sacrificing Stardust Dragon, I can special summon from my deck Stardust Dragon Assault Mode!" declared Jax as stardust Dragon started Glowing and then in a flash of light emerged in full combat armor and looking really powerful (10/3000/2500), "I will now strike you down with stardust dragon assault mode to win the duel!" declared Jax as stardust Dragon assault mode sent out a blaze of white energy from it's maw obliterating Brianna's life points

"And we call that in my book game." Said Jax as he parked his runner and walked away hand in hand with Rika

"Is there anything you loose at?" asked Rika

Jax smirked "Well, I can't provide better sex, you fall excellently in that category." He said rubbing his nose in his lover's hair.

Rika blushed "Oh stop it, it was you who was satisfying me!" she said swatting him on the arm.

"Wanna bet on that?" he asked

"What?" asked Rika not believing what she heard him say.

"The one who comes firs wins." Jax whispered in her ear, "I win, you buy me all the duel monsters cards I want for a week, if you win, I'll take you shopping and hold all your bags without complaint for two weeks." He said. "Oh and I'll throw in meals on me with that." He said with an evil grin on his face

Rika grinned it seemed he was confident that he was going to come first so givin her the better deal. "You're on." She said and the hurried back to their suite.

---

Sorry everyone cutting it short here, but we will see the bet at the start of the next chapter I promise to all the pervs!

Hope you all liked the return of stardust Dragon assault Mode

Also I'd like to issue a challenge to my readers; I want to do a savior Trident Dragon, however I'm having trouble thinking of Ideas; if any of you can come up with Ideas for what the monster should look like and it's stats, please send me a description and it's stats written out in a private message, the one I think fits the fic best will be featured as Jax's Card. Also I am running out of Ideas for Opponent Decks, if anyone can send me any Ideas, I have enough for the upcoming chapter but that's it so if anyone can send me Ideas I'll be greatful


	4. Plans In Motion

Here's the fourth Chapter of Trident Voyage, I've been thinking of having this story as a cycle (four parts), so when this one's over, You can hope to see one last part of the trident Story! sorry about the delay, I was attending a family member's graduation but I did get this chapter done while on the road!

Chapter 4

Plans in motion

"Oh my god I'm going to Come!" cried out Rika as Jax slid himself in and out of her at break-neck speeds and then "Oh yes I came!" called out Rika but Jax was still going until he came shortly thereafter. Rika flopped down on top of him, panting. "I guess I win'" she said smirking

"And I'm a man of my word." Said Jax

ON ANOTHER PART OF THE SHIP…

Keith Howard IV leaned on the railing looking out at the ocean. "Now I've got to think of how I'm going to take down Jax Cambell from his throne and become the leader of the Duelist Templar… In America!" he said

"Maybe I can help you there." Said a voice. Keith turned to see a man of about twenty, with silvery hair and green highlights. He wore a black cloak, and underneath it was a reddish brown tunic, the sleeves extended to halfway the length of his forearms. His fingernails looked like talons, but it was his eyes that were seriously frightening about him, they were reptilian, with red brown and blue swirling around in them as if the eyes themselves were a separate entity

"Who are you?" asked Keith getting nervous.

"My name is none of your concern, but for the sake of business, you can address me as Algenous." Said the man

"Uh-huh…" said Keith understanding. "So you say you can get me the top position of the Duelist Templar?" he asked

"Easily." Said Algenous giving Keith a look of desire. "However, two things need to be done." He said

"What are they?" he asked ready to do anything to get to the top of the most elite group of duelists in the world.

"First you must prove yourself in a duel." He said and his arm emerged from under his cloak to reveal a saucer-shaped Duel disk.

Keith smirked "You've got yourself a duel… In America!" he said activating his own duel disk.

"If you're so confident, you can take the first move." Said Algenous.

"Very well, Let's Duel!"

Keith's LP: 4000

Algenous's LP: 4000

"I draw!" said Keith "and I'll play Graceful Charity, allowing me to draw three cards as long as I send two to the grave, I'll now summon up Machine King Prototype (3/1600/1500), and Play Prototype Development, by sacrificing a machine type monster on my field I can special summon one in my grave, so I'll sacrifice Machine King Prototype to summon Perfect Machine King!" (8/2700/1500), I'll set one card face down and end it with that." He said.

"I must say, Mr. Howard, you don't waste time." Said Algenous

"When it comes to becoming the best, you shouldn't." said Keith

"Perhaps." Said Algenous drawing his card "I'll summon Alien Warrior In defense mode, set two cards face down and end turn." Said Agenous

"Heh, fat lot of good that'll do you!" said Keith drawing his card, "I'll play Shield Crush, this spell destroys one defense mode monster in play, so say goodbye to your defense mode monster!" called out Keith as Algenous's Alien Warrior shattered. "I'll play Cost Down, by dropping a card from my hand all monsters in my hand loose two levels, so I can summon Jinzo (6/2400/1200), with the summoning of Jinzo, Perfect Machine King gains 500 ATK for each machine monster on the field, next up is Jinzo's ability which negates all the effects all Trap cards on the field, and since all your monsters are wiped out I'll attack you directly with both my monsters which I believe wins me the duel." He said as his two monsters blasted Algenous's LP down to zero

Keith's LP: 4000

Algenous's LP: 0

"So you do." Said Algenous placing his deck back under his cloak and removed the cloak but his duel disk wasn't on his arm, he walked foreword toward Keith. "However there is the other thing you need to do for our help." Said Algenous

"What's that?" asked Keith

"We want your help." Said Algenous but his voice started changing into a deep menacing growl. His skin that could be seen started to turn dark brown and red in color and scaly his talon like fingernails became claws, his face became dragon like, his teeth sharpened and horns curled out from the back of his head pointing foreword.

Keith couldn't move, he was so shocked. "W-w-what are you?" he asked, frozen in fear

The creature remained silent and reached out and grabbed Keith by the head and lifted him up like he was a rag doll, he looked towards the horizon where an arrowhead-like craft moved towards the cruise ship, an energy stream launched from the craft and struck the entity. The body of the creature and he and keith dematerialized. And the craft flew off.

---

Moments after the craft flew off, Jax sat bolt upright clamping his right arm in an iron grip, His Dragon Birthmark blazing with light that filled the room, his arm searing in pain. Rika gasping in shock as she was awoken from her sleep snuggled up against Jax. The Dragon duelist got out of bed, put on a pair of boxers and a bathrobe, fixed himself a cup of coffee and headed out to the suite balcony. He saw a triangular-shaped craft soar off into the distance. _Something is going on_ he thought

Ohh... Looks like the main plot of the story is coming in! AND THERE ARE ALIENS!!! hope you liked the idea, until next time may you blessed be


	5. The Bermuda Triangle

Well everybody, after a number of months of setting this one aside, beta reading a companion piece to the trident saga called the five forces by Ox boy Jr. 53Z (which I strongly recommend people read if they want something to pass the time while waiting for chapters on this one and part 4 to come out), I am back with chapter 5 of Trident Voyage, this one is just setup for the main battle and there will be several Turbo Duels coming up XD

Chapter 5

The Bermuda Triangle

Captain Benjamin Shamus, captain of the _Heaven's Wing_, saw what had taken Keith fly off but he couldn't believe his eyes. He was never one for believing in UFOs and he wasn't going to start now. "Sir?" asked the crewmen at the helm.

"Yes?" asked Captain Shamus

"We seem to have been taken control of." Said the helmsman

"What?!" exclaimed the captain

"The helm is moving all by itself!" exclaimed the crewman

"What direction is the ship moving now?" asked the captain calling up the ship's database of sea charts. By observing their current location he had figured out that the ship was heading directly for the BERMUDA TRIANGLE. "Abandon Ship!" he called out. But at those words he saw the life pods launch with according to scans nobody on board.

"The pods launched themselves." Said another crewmember.

At this they saw according to the charts they had just crossed into the Bermuda triangle. "Keep on your guard men." Said the captain as they saw several arrowhead shaped craft came floating towards the ship and beams of light hit the cruise liner and started dragging the ship deeper into the Triangle. But as this happened a fleet of flying saucers came out of nowhere and started opening fire on the arrowhead shaped craft somehow negating the alleged mooring beams that were attached to the cruise ship. One of the saucer craft then landed on the duel platform, security was dispatched immediately. The craft opened to reveal a short skinny grey skinned being walking out of the craft it's spindly-fingered hands raised in a manner to show that he held no weapon, then it spoke. "People of the human race, we do not mean you any harm, we are here to protect you from a race far more war-like and dangerous than ourselves, we only strike if we are fired upon first, we are here to seek one with a dragon's head." Said the alien

One of the passengers who had turned out among others spoke out "I've seen a young man with a tattoo of a dragon's head on his arm, if he's what you are looking for." Said the passenger

"Where is he?" asked the grey  
"I am right here." Said Jax who was among the crowd as he revealed his brilliantly glowing signer mark. The Grey skinned creature grew wide-eyed at this as Jax stepped foreword, once they were standing face to face the alien knelt before Jax.

"It is an Honor to meet one chosen by Anourelle whom you of the signers call the Crimson Dragon." Said the alien

"You know of our marks?" asked Jax

"Of course we do, when the Draconian Race sent the earthbound immortals to destroy earth we heard the plea for help and begged the Crimson Dragon for it's help, we are a race who's goal it is to keep the peace, the crimson dragon is also worshiped by us." Explained the alien "It is a bringer of peace and freedom, our race was once enslaved to the Draconians, however, the dragon of the crimson star came for us when our need was dire and it's five dragons liberated us, trained us in defense and other teachings so we could rebuild ourselves up from an enslaved race to a race with technological advancements enough to defend ourselves and other systems. When we heard of the earthbound immortals being launched on earth, but I think we should talk somewhere else this is too public, why don't you come aboard and we will show you." Said the alien. Rika looked at Jax worriedly "Your mate is welcome to come." Added the alien beckoning the two to his craft. Jax made one check over his deck and Duel disk as he and Rika climbed aboard.

MEANWHILE IN NEW DOMINO…

Yusei and Aki had just exited from Aki's family home after a nice dinner. "Okay, Aki, I guess I survived dinner at your parent's place so it seems that they like me." Said Yusei as he climbed onto his runner and was about to leave when he had an incoming message on his runner's comm. System and Goodwin appeared.

"Yusei, there is someone here at my estate who would like to speak with you and the other signers plus the envoys." Said the head of security.

Yusei nodded "Aki, there is someone who wants to speak with the signers and the envoys." Said Yusei handing Aki the extra biker helmet in the storage compartment on his runner. And they drove off. They got to Goodwin estate to see the runners of Jack, the Envoys and most of the templar parked in front of the large house. Yusei rang the doorbell. Goodwin's butler opened the door and upon seeing who it was immediately beckoned for the two signers to enter. He led the two signers into the formal living room where Jax's subordinates in the Duelist Templar, Yusei and Aki's fellow signers, Jack Leo and Luna and the defensive force sworn to defend the signers who wielded the five forces cards, however one of their number was not there seeing as Rika was on vacation with her boyfriend and their fellow signer Jax. However there was one other, standing beside Goodwin and bill who was in a hooded cloak.

"Ah Yusei, Aki, so good of you to join us." Said Goodwin

"What is this all about?" asked Yusei

"I can answer that." Said the cloaked figure as he lowered his hood most stood jaw dropped while Leo just freaked out

he was an alien with grey skin, a bulbous head and wide black eyes. "What are you?!" asked Leo

"I am what is known as a grey, a race from a planet orbiting what you call the Dragon star, we are a peaceful race so we mean you no harm. My name is Haraven and I've come to beg for your help." Said Haraven.

Yusei Raised an eyebrow "What kind of help do you need?" he asked

Haraven reached into his cloak and pulled out a disk-shaped object and laid it on the coffee table and pressed a button on it, immediately holographic projections activated showing an area in the Caribbean Islands with a triangle shaped area in between and inside that triangle was a landmass

"The Bermuda Triangle?" asked Joanne, former leader of the Duelist Templar but Honorary member if the gang because she was the Boyfriend of Max Avus, the Envoy of the Dragon.

Haraven nodded, The Bermuda Triangle was created to Hide a landmass that is an area colonized by both my kind, the Greys, and a race that we've never been on good terms with ever since we encountered them, the Draconians, a warlike race that considers themselves a superior race, and when they are not fighting they spend their time performing genetic experiments on other races that they capture and try to make them into super soldiers to expand their army, and I should have you know that the earthbound immortals are one of their experiments gone wrong." Said Haraven

"What?!" exclaimed Goodwin and Haraven nodded

"We heard your species call for help and begged Anourelle, or as you call him the Crimson Dragon, to help your species and he agreed instantaneously, he claimed we didn't have to ask and he set forth to aid your people, and the Earthbound immortals were sealed, that you already know."

"But why do you need us?" asked Aiden Roswell, the alien Duelist of the Templar.

Haraven turned to him, "Because it seems that the Draconians had attempted abduct an ocean liner, mainly the passengers and crew would be either sold on the intergalactic slave market or those the figured with potential would be sent to the genetic labs for alteration into soldiers for their army, but they've never done this size of a mass abduction ever, sure they had done sailing ships in the past but they stopped doing that ages ago."

"So there has to be a reason for them to do a mass abduction of this magnitude, what was the name of the ship they abducted?" asked Aki

"The Heaven's wing, the same ship one of your fellow signers and one of the envoys are aboard, it seems that the Draconians want to harness the signers power possibly replicate it's power and power up their army, but don't worry, we were able to save the ship and are transporting Rika and Lord Jax to our territories within the Bermuda triangle, but we need your help in order to stop the Draconians army from amplifying power, in order to do that we must get you into our lands in order to plan an attack." Said Haraven The Templar, the Envoys and the Signers glanced at each other.

"Very well." said Yusei speaking for all of them.

"Then Follow me," said Haraven leading them outside and held his spindley fingers up and a ship appeared it was saucer shaped and it's surface was reflective aluminum. A ramp lowered and the gang walked up into it. It was gleaming white with lights along the passage. "Haraven led them to a wing of the ship, "These are the guest quarters with access to the loading bay, you will find that those with runners have their runners already loaded aboard so if you wish to check on them go ahead, I must head for the bridge, someone will be along to tend to your needs." Said Haraven and he left for a turbolift.

Yusei and the whole gang entered the guest wing and claimed rooms for the trip. Yusei however went to the loading bay to take a look at his runner and install Speed world 2 to his runner like the templar had already done. After downloading it he took the liverty of doing the same to Jax's runner and went to get some sleep.

---

THere you go, the Greys have called upon the aid of the gang to take on the Draconian alien race (according to UFO investigation these are real races), but what is the threat of the Draconian race, the next chapter I plan to be set up as well then they head off to fight the Draconians (NOTE: IT MAY BE SHORT)


	6. Threat of the Draconians

Hello everyone, I must apologize for how slow this fic is coming, and if Ox Boy Jr. 53Z is reading this, UPDATE FIVE FORCES SOON AND I HOPE I DID YOUR CHARACTERS JUSTICE, anyway, here is the new chapter and I'll be working on chapter 7 soon.

Chapter 6

Threat of the Draconians

Jax and Rika sat with the one who brought them to the Grey's territory who's name was Aranous at a large conference table, it had been two hours since they docked here and they were hailed upon by the other Greys some revered them as saviors, some believed it was a mistake to bring them here thinking that the Draconians would target them seeing as they obviously wanted a signer's DNA to experiment with. "Aranous, Who are we waiting for?" asked Rika

"My fellow member of the council, Haraven has been sent to ask for the aid of the other signers and their allies." Explained Aranous "We will begin telling you of what is going on then." Said the Grey, A few minutes later the signers, Templar and the Envoys walked through the doors (Author's note: The envoys are the creation of Ox Boy Jr. 53Z in his fic the Five Forces, which chronologically takes place between return and voyage so I thought for continuity I would include these characters XD) "Welcome to our humble colony." Said Aranous bowing before the newcomers "I trust the trip here was comfortable?" he added hopefully

"Quite" said Jayce nodding as Max was taking in the sights

"Well, Please have a seat, we have a lot to talk about and time is short." Said Aranous and they complied and as they did so, the rest of the Grey council (Author's note: not the same one lord Oberon Zell Ravenheart is from) took seats. "I say we should introduce ourselves said Haraven "I am Haraven, minister of diplomatic affairs, and with that the other six members of the council introduced themselves from the ministers of defense, treasury, human advisory, and commerce. Then it was their guests turn to introduce themselves starting with the signers.

"Yusei Fudo, Signer of the Dragon's tail."

"Leo, Signer of the Dragon's Heart," the council murmured at this looking at the boy with interest.

"Luna, Signer of the Dragon's foot."

"Aki Izayoi, signer of the Dragon's claw"

"Jack Atlas, signer of the Dragon's wing."

With the signers introduced the council turned their attention to the Envoys, the defensive force sworn to defend the signers "Max Avus, Envoy of the Dragon."

"Jayce Avus, Envoy of the Pheonix."

"Kasey Darko, Envoy of the Orb."

"Rika Goodwin, I do not have my deck or disk with me but I—"

Rika was stopped as an attendant Grey walked into the room as if on cue holding a tray holding her disk and her deck holster on it. Rika looked astounded at this. "Your grandfather asked me to get these to you." Said Haraven as Rika checked her deck to ensure it was all there, it was so she clipped the holster to her belt and strapped the disk to her arm.

"I am Rika Goodwin, Envoy of the turtle."

"I am Saby Felyne, Envoy of the tiger."

With the Envoys announced the Duelist Templar stepped foreword "Yoshio Murakami, Templar of the six samurai."

"Michel Greeves, Templar of the Lightsworn."

"Asano Kaiba, Templar of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon."

"Anita Warren, Templar of Psychic monsters."

"Sirius Gekko, Templar of the Cloudians."

"Aiden Roswell, Templar of Aliens."

"Joanne Anderson, Honorary member and duelist of the Crystal Beasts."

"Jax Cambell, Leader of the Templar and the Trident Signer of the Dragon's head."

"Very well," said Haraven "Now, to business, we've called you here because we have nobody else to turn to, for you see, my race, the greys share this landmass with the draconians, who have always been warlike and have been delving into world government for ages, starting with the Dulce base in new Mexico which is their Headquarters."

"Wait a second," said Max "I thought you said you shared this landmass with the draconians?"

"We do, but…" said the minister of defense as he hit a few buttons on a control pad activating a holo projector showing a map of the US "There is a network of tunnels throughout the US, and the Dulce Base is the center point." He said as the tunnel map on the US picture came to a convergence at a point in New Mexico "We were forced into aiding the Draconians and humans in this DNA research base in the Dulce plateau. However, we have reports from our kind stationed there that they're taking a turn from what the base was originally designed for as researching medicine to an army formation center, it seems the Draconians are assembling an army of mutants with only one thing on their mind: destruction."

At this Leo froze up. But managed to ask "What are we gonna do?"

"That is why we called you all here, to bring down the draconian threat." Explained Haraven

Jax stood up from the conference table, "Not unless these Draconians duel, We can't help you." He said

"Actually they do," said the minister of defense, "for you see, that is how the tunnels are secure, they have duel probes patrolling them and in the event of a perpetrator trying to escape through those tunnels they duel the perpetrator into submission.

Kasey raised an eyebrow, "even though we all now turbo duel…" he said with an eye on the twins, he never had much liking for the form of turbo dueling for kids which was on skateboards but it was their own way to get around. "I don't know how we are to ride the tunnels all the way to Dulce on our runners or duel boards in the twin's case with all those duel probes flying around." He explained.

"Who says you'll be riding the way there?" asked Haraven all the duelists present stared at him "We have a contact in the smuggling district, he doesn't smuggle illegal items, he is under the payroll of the council, he runs technology to Area 51 and information in between countries for the proper price, he will smuggle you in and your vehicles in, if things are played out right he will smuggle you in to the base, your job is to duel any Draconian you see with the power of the crimson dragon making the base's power core go out of control, forcing it to shut down, once you do that, our special forces will move in and rescue the specimens in the cages, we've already notified the president of the US, when we give the signal he will release the info and order Delta force troops to go in and aid us while transport ships will be scrambled to get you all out and brought to Washington DC under military and Grey protection." Said Haraven explaining the battle plan.

The signers, envoys, and templar exchanged looks but it was the trident signer Jax who spoke for all of them "You have our help." He said. The council nodded and the minister of human advisory turned and said something in their language, a Grey in the tunic of an aide came foreword with a small box. If you intend to aid us, will the trident signer please stand. Jax complied and the aide came foreword with the box. "We know of your prowess with Trident Dragon, but even though Trident Dragon alone is powerful we disclose to you three additional cards for Trident Dragon." He said as the Aide handed him the box, Jax opened it and saw the cards that were handed to him. He nodded his thanks and added them to his deck on his arm for his runner.

TWELVE MINUTES LATER…

Haraven lead the team of duelists down towards the docking platforms where they came to a ship that looked like it was a cargo transport shuttle. A reptillious alien was bent over some crates. But looked up at Haraven's approach. "Haraven, so this is the motley crew you wished for me to transport to Dulce?" he asked

"Yes, Shnok, how did you know?" Asked Haraven

"A council worker came by this same platform and dropped off eighteen runners saying that passengers will be coming around later today for a covert assault on Dulce base, Big payday in it for me." He said with a croaky laugh "Well, come aboard, everyone, I'll show you to where you'll be hiding." He said as they followed him aboard, he showed them to a hatch in the floor "You'll be hiding in here, and you'd best get used to it, it's a two day journey to the base." He said the team climbed down into the chamber, it was a long chamber and at the end of it were their Duel runners. Yusei went to see if his was all right while the others checked on their runners. Suddenly they felt the transport begin to move. "Let's go." Said Jax as he began to check over his deck.

---

My apologies about no duels in a few chapters, I PROMISE THERE WILL BE DUELS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!


	7. Backstabbing

hello all, and if Ox Boy Jr. 53z is reading this I hope I did your characters justice and that Jayce's deck is okay well on with the chapter XD

Chapter 7

Backstabbing

It had been 18 hours since the trip to Dulce began but suddenly the shuttle came to a complete stop they heard the entrance to the ship open and a heavy pair of feet stomp into the ship. "Ah, a representative from the draconians, I take it?" asked Shnok

"I am." Said a rumbling voice

"Okay, I have what you wanted down in the basement, They must be worth what you paid in advance." Said Shnok.

All the Duelists were stunned "That Bastard!" said Leo

"Language!" snapped Aki to the male twin.

"We gotta get out of here." Said Max

Aki glanced over at Anita warren of the Duelist Templar "I think we can handle that." She said as she got onto her runner she activated it, "Everyone, onto your runners!" she called out and everyone scrambled into place with Rika riding behind Jax. "Ready, Anita?" asked Aki taking out her Black Rose Dragon

"When you are." Said the female Psychic Duelist, taking out her Hyper Psychic Blaster and instantly summoned their monsters. The summoning size of them was enough no breech the hull of the shuttle, giving them an escape route.

As soon as they started riding the tunnel shafts in the direction they were supposed to be going they all got contact on their runner's comm. System. "This is Haraven, Please respond."

"We're receiving you, Haraven." Said Joanne

"I received word that Shnok was—"

"Going to turn us over to the Draconians." Finished Leo as he and Luna brought up the rear on their duel boards. "We know and escaped," he added

"Can you give us directions to where we're going?" asked Yusei

"No time for that!" yelled Jayce from his end, looks like we've got those Duel probes on our tail!" he yelled as disk like holo projectors started flying in a fleet towards them.

"I have a plan," said Jax from the front, "We'll scatter them we'll each take on one in a duel, each taking a different route through the tunnels, Haraven will guide us to a rendezvous point, understand me?" he asked they nodded. "Then let's go. He said and they found an intersection of various tunnels and all went different directions. "Its time to duel!" said Jax as he activated his runner DUEL!

Jax's LP: 4000 Speed Counters 0

Probe's LP: 4000 Speed counters: 0

The probe drew first,

Jax's LP: 4000 Speed Counters 1

Probe's LP: 4000 Speed Counters 1

"**Discarding one card from hand in order to special summon The Tricky to the field **(5/2000/1200) **next normal summoning Dark resonator and tuning up monsters to summon Colossal Fighter **(8/2800/1000), **Setting one card facedown and leaving it at that**

"My Draw." Said Jax Drawing his card and smirked

Jax's LP: 4000 Speed Counters: 2

Probe's LP: 4000 Speed Counters: 2

"I'll set one card face down, and play Speed Mode: Double summon in order to Normal summon twice, for my first Normal summon I'll summon up Vanguard of the Dragon (4/1700/1300), I'll now remove him from the game in order to special summon my new friend Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon (10/2800/2400), now I'll activate his special ability allowing me to summon a dragon-type monster from my hand or graveyard, and I'll choose my Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV6 (6/2300/1600), I will now perform my second normal summon by summoning the tuner monster Debris Dragon (4/1000/2000), I will now tune up my Horus LV6 with Debris Dragon! _Dragon kin that come and go come and aid me here below serpents one and serpents all come and heed my Dragon call!_ Syncro Summon: Descend from the Heavens Trident Dragon, And when this bad ass is syncro summoned I can destroy up to two cards on my field, if I do, in addition to it's usual attack I can attack once more for each card I destroy by this effect, so I'll destroy my—" Jax began but the Duel Probe cut him off.

"**Now activating trap card Assault Mode Activate sending Colossal fighter to the grave and special summoning Colossal Fighter/Assault Mode, his ability now activates, sending two warriors to the grave and Colossal Fighter/Assault Mode's other ability activates: all opposing monsters loose 100 attack for each warrior in the grave, calculating… Trident Dragon looses 300 attack.**" Confirmed the probe (3000 2700)

"This isn't good." Said Rika as she did the math

"**Now attacking Trident Dragon with Colossal Fighter/Assault Mode.**" Declared the duel probe as the giant warrior slammed its fist into the gut of Jax's dragon destroying it.

Jax's LP: 3400

"**End turn.**" Said the Duel Probe

"And I'll go." Said Jax, Drawing his card "I'll set one card face down and end turn."

Jax's LP: 3400 Speed counters: 3

Duel Probe's LP: 4000 Speed Counters: 3

"**Beginning turn.**" Said the Duel Probe drawing a card

Jax's LP: 3400 Speed Counters: 4

Duel Probe's LP: 4000 Speed Counters: 4

"**Now special summoning Gilasaurus **(3/1400/400)**, when Gilasaurus is special summoned from hand, the opponent can special summon one monster from the graveyard, please choose your monster.**" Said the Duel Probe

"Don't mind if I do, and I choose Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon!" declared Jax (10/2800/2400)

"That's weird, why would your opponent allow you to get a monster back from the grave?" asked Rika

"We'll just have to find out." Said Jax

"**Now playing speed Mode spell card: Syncro Boost, increases Gilasaurus's attack by 500 and its level by 1 **(3 4/1400 1900) **Now Normal summoning Junk Syncron **(3/1300/500) **Tuning up Gilasaurus with Junk Syncron to syncro summon: Junk Archer **(7/2300/2000)."

"Oh that does NOT look good." Said Rika looking at the amount of attack points

"**Now activating Junk Archer's special ability, this monster can remove one of the opposing monsters from play for one turn, leaving opponent clear for a direct attack.**" Said the Duel Probe as the archer made of Junk parts aimed its arrow at Red eyes Darkness Metal Dragon and fired. The arrow hit Jax's Dragon and it disappeared in a flash of white light.

"The Duel Is over!" said Rika as she saw the amount of attack points the probe had and Jax had no monsters on his field

"**Affirmative, Now attacking with Junk Archer.**" Said the Duel Probe

"Not on my watch, Go Trap card: Syncro Guard, I can only activate this trap when my opponent attacks, by sending two Syncro monsters from my extra deck to the graveyard I can negate the attack and end the battle phase." Said Jax sending two of his syncro monsters to the grave.

"**Nothing left to do, turn end**." Said the Duel probe

"And on the end phase of the turn you activated Junk Archer's ability My Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon is returned to the field." Said Jax as his dragon came back to the field. "My Draw." He added drawing his card

Jax's LP: 3400 Speed Counters: 5

Duel Probe's LP: 4000 Speed Counters: 5

"I will play the speed spell card stop for a boost, I can pay any number of speed counters in order to draw that many cards, I'll pay four to draw four cards (Jax's Speed Counters: 1)!" declared Jax as he drew his new cards and smiled "I'll activate Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon's effect in order to special summon from my grave Red Dragon Archfiend, one of the monsters I discarded with Syncro Guard (8/3000/2000), I'll now set one card face down, and now I'll normal summon Night Wing Sorceress in attack mode (3/1300/1200),"

"**The playing of that monster is illogical unless you have Assault Mode activate.**" Said the Duel Probe

Jax rolled his eyes "Your right, What was I thinking, unless I have it right here!" he said flipping over the face down card he just set. "As you might know, Night Wing Sorceress has the ability to allow me to activate Assault Mode Activate the turn it is set So I'm sacrificing my Red Dragon Archfiend to special summon from my deck Red Dragon Archfiend/Assault Mode (10/3500/2500)!" declared Jax "I'll Now Play Speed Mode Monster Reborn to revive the other monster I discarded with Syncro Guard: Armory Arm (4/1800/1200)." Declared Jax

"**That Move is illogical**." Said the Duel Probe

"It may be if you don't know what it can me used for." Said Jax

"**Unable to comprehend.**" Said the Duel probe

"You see, it's not just a Monster, It's a weapon." Said Jax with a grin

"**A Weapon?**" asked the Duel Probe

"You really are a dim bucket of bolts, I activate its special ability, allowing me to equip it to a monster on my field amping it's attack up by 1000 and when I destroy a monster in battle, the attack of the destroyed monster is taken out of your life points so I'm equipping it to Red Dragon Archfiend Assault Mode (3500 4500), I am Now attacking your Colossal Fighte/Assault Mode, and if my math is correct, which it usually isn't you loose a total of 4500 life points winning me the Duel!" said Jax as the Duel probe took the brunt of 4500 attack points and the probe crashed.

"Well, let's find the others." Said rika and the two sped off.

WITH YUSEI…

Yusei's LP: 600 Speed Counters 2

Duel Probe's LP: 1800 Speed Counters: 6

"My Draw," said Yusei "and now on my I activate my trap card angel lift to restore to my field my Sonic Chick (1/300/300) and seeing as that was a special summon, I'll normal summon Road Synchron (4/1600/200) and Now for a little tune up, I'll tune up my Gauntlet warrior and Sonic Chick with Road Synchron!" (insert Yusei's chant for Road warrior here), Syncro summon: Road Warrior (8/3000/1500), I'll now activate Speed Mode: Junk Barrage and equip it to Road warrior, now when I destroy a monster in battle, you'll loose LP equal to half that monster's attack so I'll attack your XX-Saber Faultroll with 2400 attack, you loose 600 with battle damage and with the effect of Junk Barrage you loose another 1200 winning me the duel!" declared Yusei as he left the Duel Probe in the dust.

WITH JACK

Jack's LP: 1800 Speed Counters: 7

Duel Probe's LP: 2200 Speed Counters: 4

"I'll special summon Vice Dragon from my hand, seeing as you have a Cyber Dragon on the field and I have No monsters, however, Vice Dragon looses half of it's attack and defense in the process, Now I'll normal summon the tuner Dread Dragon (2/1100/300), and Now I'll tune up Vice Dragon with Dread Dragon to Syncro summon Exploder Dragonwing (7/2400/1600), I'll now attack your Cyber Dragon with Exploder Dragonwing!" declared Jack "and now that I've declared an attack, I can automatically destroy the monster I attacked and dish out damage equal to the destroyed monster's attack, next I'll activate my face down Syncro Blast; when one of my syncro monsters attacks you loose 500 life points so it's game over!" called out Jack as he sped away.

WITH AKI…

Aki's LP: 2400 Speed Counters: 6

Duel Probe's LP: 3000 Speed Counters: 9

"… I will now play speed Mode Thorn of Hatred to my Black Rose Dragon to increase it's attack by 600 (2400 3000) and now I remove Hedge Guard in my graveyard from the game in order to switch you Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster to attack Mode and reduce it's attack to Zero, And Now Black Rose Dragon, Send that Duel Probe to the Scrap heap!" called out Aki as her Dragon obliterated the Duel Probe's monster.

WITH LUNA…

Luna's LP: 2700 Speed Counters 6

Duel Probe's LP: 2000 Speed Counters: 8

"My turn." Said Luna Drawing her card

"I'll activate the trap card Boosting resurrection, allowing me to revive one level 4 or less monster from my grave and special summon it and it gains one level and I choose the tuner monster Nettles (2 3/1200/400), I'll now tune up sunlight Unicorn with Nettles to summon Ancient Fairy Dragon (7/2100/3000), I will now activate Ancient Fairy Dragon's effect allowing me to Destroy speed world 2 in order to gain 1000 life points, but I'm not done yet, I activate the trap card Mischief of Oberon, I can activate this when an effect that gains LP is activated, I can negate that effect and turn it into damage to both our life points, But in response to that I'm activating barrel behind the door negating the damage done to me and deals it to you." Said Luna as the blast of 2000 points of damage hit the probe. "That's what you get for messing with the team." she said with a smile. _I hope Leo's all right_ she thought

_**He's almost done his duel If you want I'll lead you to him**_came Ancint Fairy Dragon who materialized beside Luna who nodded "Lead the way." Said the young duelist

WITH LEO…

Leo's LP: 200 Speed Counters: 3

Duel Probe's LP: 2700 Speed Counters: 4

"I'll now activate Power Tool Dragon's ability allowing me to search my deck for three equip spell cards and you choose one of them and it goes to my hand." Said Leo selecting three different ones: Double tool D&C, Megamorph, and rocket pileder,

"**Selecting Double Tool D&C.**" said the duel Probe

"Thanks, metal head, I'll now equip it to Power tool Dragon amping it's attack up by 1000, next I'll play the speed mode spell card limiter removal, doubling the attack of all machines on my field, so my Power tool dragon goes up to 6600 attack and that is enough to wipe out your life points even if your doom dozer is so powerful, Strike him down, Power tool!" called out Leo as his mechanical Dragon impaled and sawed the gigantic bug in halg and with holes throughout its body eliminating another duel probe.

WITH JAYCE…

Jayce's LP: 200 Speed Counters: 5

Duel Probe's LP: 2200 Speed Counters: 11

"My D—" began Jayce but he suddenly felt something within him boil and a voice in his mind call out

_It seems you're in a tight squeeze, do you want me to help you out?_ It was wrath, the deadly sin entity that was within him. "No, I swore I would never use your strength, no matter how powerful you are, you are the one who took Maria from me! I don't want that to happen to my friends!" snapped Jayce. _My, my, you seem to not want the will to win in this kind of situation, I should've selected a better host, one with the desire to use my great power._ "You mean Evil!" replied Jayce _Evil, good, their words and nothing more, there is only power and the will to use it_. "SHUT UP!" yelled Jayce as he drew his card "I'll play Speed Mode Double Summon allowing me to normal summon twice, I'll summon Kaiser Sea Horse and it's ability allows me to have it count as two tributes so I'll sacrifice it to summon the newly repaired fourth Blue Eyes White Dragon (8/3000/2500), It ends here you bucket of bolts, I'll attack your Arcana Force EX the Light Ruler!" declared Jayce

"**Calculating… Blue Eyes White Dragon has not enough attack points**." Said the Probe.

"On its on it doesn't but try adding this to the calculation!" replied Jayce and he flashed the card from his hand: Honest. "When I battle a monster on your side, I can discard this card from my hand to rev up one of my monster's attack by the same amount as the attack of the monster I do battle with so let's see, Arcana Force EX the Light Ruler has 4000 attack and Blue Eyes White Dragon has 3000 (3000 7000) that's enough to bring the roof down on this duel!" said Jayce as the blast literally blew up the Duel Probe and Jayce sped off.

WITH MAX…

Max's LP: 2900 Speed counters: 8

Duel Probe's LP: 3500 Speed Counters: 5

"Now that I have five monsters in my grave and none on my field, I can special summon from my hand the Monster Five Forces- Blue Dragon (10/3000/3000)!"

"**Activating Trap card: Bottomless Trap Hole, when you summon a monster in any way shape or form, it is removed from the game.**" Said the Duel Probe

Max growled "Oh you'll pay for that you floating scrapheap!" he snapped and played a spell, "I'll Play speed Mode: Premature Burial, by paying 800 LP, I can special summon a monster from my grave, and I choose Masked Dragon, But I'm removing it from the game to special summon Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon, I'll Now activate it's ability to special summon Chthonian Emperor Dragon (6/2400/1500) and now seeing as he's a Gemini I'll use him as my Normal summon and he can attack twice in one turn, so I'll attack your defense mode Great spirit with Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon to clear the way for Chthonian Emperor Dragon to attack you directly twice winning me the duel!" said Max as he rode off laughing.

WITH KASEY

Kasey's LP: 4000 Speed Counters: 4

Duel Probe's LP: 4000 Speed Counters: 5

"This Duel isn't worth my time, I'll special summon Five Forces- The Orb (10/3000/3000) with his effect when I have no monsters on the field and five in my graveyard, I'll now activate it's effect on each turn allowing me to destroy one spell or trap card and I'll use it to destroy speed world 2, allowing me to activate this: Meteor of Destruction dealing 1000 points of damage to you!

Kasey's LP: 4000 Speed counters: are these really needed now?

Duel Probe's LP: 3000

"I'll now play long range bolt, when I have a spellcaster monster on my field I can deal damage to you equal to half its attack in exchange for not attacking!" declared Kasey

Duel Probe's LP: 1500

"I'll finally activate the spell card Ectoplasmer, on the end phase of each of our respective turns we must sacrifice a monster and deal damage to the opponent equal to half it's attack so at the end of my turn I'm sacrificing the Orb to deal 1500 points of damage and wipe out the last of your life, so eat my dust you UFO wannabe!" he said and roared off.

WITH SABY…

Saby's LP: 2400 Speed Counters: 2

Duel Probe's LP: 2800 Speed Counters 4

"I will now special summon the Five Forces White Tiger (10/3000/3000) because I have five monsters in my graveyard and none on the field and attack your defense Mode Kuriboh who takes piercing damage for me to win the duel." Sid saby as she but her index finger and her thumb in the shape of an L on her forehead and she sped off.

WITH JOANNE…

Joanne's LP: 3700 Speed Counters: 6

Duel Probe: 2000 Speed Counters 3

"You've spelled your own doom." Replied Joanne as she realized that her opponent had VWXYZ Dragon Catapult Cannon on fhe field and she had what she needed as in: three crystal Beasts in her spell and trap card zones "I'll send the three Crystal Beasts I have in my spell and trap zones in order to special summon Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder (10/4000/4000)!" she called out as a massive twisted monster emerged from a pillar of lightning. "I will attack your V-Z Dragon Catapult Cannon to detsroy it you take 1000 damage from battle and thanks to Hamon's ability, when it destroys a monster in battle you take 1000 points of damage so sorry hun but this duel's mine!" she said and her runner roared away.

WITH AIDEN…

Aiden's LP: 1300 Speed Counters: 5

Duel Probe's LP: 2600 Speed Counters:8

"My move." Said Aiden Roswell drawing card, I'll summon the tuner monster Alien Ammonite (1/500/200), when he's summoned his ability activates allowing me to special summon from my grave 1 alien monster that's level 4 or less and I choose Alien Shocktrooper (4/1900/800), I will now tune up Alien Shocktrooper with Alien Ammonite to summon Cosmic Fortress Gol'gar, now for his ability, I will return, My Code A Ancient Ruins, A Cell Breeding Device, A cell incubator and your Royal Decree and deck lockdown to their respective hands allowing me to distribute A-counters among your monsters, your Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Chimera already has one A counter on it so I'll put two more on that one and the other three will go to Your ancient gear beast, I will now activate Cosmic Fortress Gol'gar's other ability by removing two A-counters from the field I can destroy one card you control so the first two will take out your Chimera and I'll remove another two to destroy your Ancient gear beast then I'll attack you directly to win the Duel!"

WITH SIRIUS…

Sirius's LP: 1000 Speed counters: 9

Duel Probe: 2500 Speed Counters: 7

… Man, I'm glad I had that Mirror Force, and my plan is going to work, I'll sacrifice the four Cloudians I have in play to summon Cloudian- Nimbus man (5/1000/1000), I can tribute summon any number of water monsters in order to summon this monster he gains a fog counter for each monster I tribute and it gains 500 attack for each fog counter on it (1000 3000), I will now attack you directly with Numbusman to win me the Duel!" he yelled as his monster wiped out the Duel Probe's Life points

WITH ANITA…

Anita's LP: 450 speed counters: 3

Duel probe's LP: 1500 Speed Counters: 9

"I'll activate Assault Mode activate to send my Hyper psychic Blaster to the grave in order to summon Hyper Psychic Blaster/Assault Mode (11/3500/3000), I will now attack your gate blocker with my Hyper Psychic Blaster to win the duel." She declared as she zoomed ahead as well

WITH ASANO…

Asano's LP: 2500 Speed Counters: 4

Duel Probe's LP: 4000 Speed counters: 10

"**Now activating speed Mode hammer shot do destroy your Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon**."

You'll have to do better than that to defeat my dragons, go, Speed Mode Diffusion to separate them out again to bring out three blue eyes white dragons (8/3000/2500 x3).

"End turn, even so, you won't be able to get past my three millennium shields with 3000 defense." Said the duel probe

Asano smirked as he drew his card "I won't need my battle phase to win, I activate Speed Mode: Delta attacker to deal direct attacks you your life points with three Normal monsters with the same name and my blue eyes white dragons will do nicely." He said as his dragons blew the Duel probe into submission.

WITH MICHAEL…

Michael's LP: 2200 Speed Counters: 2

Duel Probe's LP 3000 Speed Counters: 5

"My move, and now that I have four Lightsworn monsters in my grave I can special summon judgment Dragon (8/3000/2600), now at the cost of 1000 LP, I can wipe out all other cards on the field

Michael's LP: 1200

"And Now I'll beat you down with Judgment Dragon's attack winning me the duel!" he said with an evil grin as he made for the point they were to meet at.

WITH YOSHIO…

Yoshio's LP 1400 Speed counters: 5

Duel Probe's LP: 3900 Speed counters: 7

"I'll take out both your two facedown spell/trap cards with my two siz samurai Yaichis effects, I'll destroy your spirit Barrier with Six Samurai Kamon's effect, attack twice with six samurai Nisashi taking out 2800 of your life points, and finally the final blow will be dealt by Six samurai Irou winning me the duel and sending that machine you are to the scrapheap." Said Yoshio as he left the Duel Probe high and dry.

MEANWHILE AT DULCE…

The Draconian leader slammed his meaty fist on the conference table, "You mean to tell me these duelists have taken out our best duel probes?" he roared while a Grey slave trembled before him

"Y-Yes exalted one," said the slave as he hit a few buttons to make an image of the duelists on their runners seeking out each other.

The Draconian chuckled "Well, looks like the one we want is coming into our nest, capture me the trident signer and keep an eye on this one." He said pointing to an image of Jayce "he may want to be reunited with his brothers and sisters soon." He said

---

The Draconian plot is getting freakier, what will happen next? stay alert! and until next time may you blessed be!


	8. Fall of a Hero

Chapter 8

Fall of a Hero

Scattered throughout the tunnels connecting the Draconians Genetic test centers Team SET used their tracking signals to regroup. Jax and Rika were currently about to meet up with Jayce who was hot on the trail of the others. Jax activated his comm. To tell Jayce he was closing in on him, but suddenly his runner veered to a halt. "What the heck?!" exclaimed Jax, he opened a hatch on the side of his runner to run a diagnostic but the diagnostic system was down too. As he was trying to get the runner to start up again, Both heard a humming sound right above them, they looked at each other then looked up to see one of the triangular craft that was used by the Draconians. A stream of energy extended from the craft and coiled around Jax attempting to bring him up into the craft Rika grabbed on and attempted to free her Boyfriend but A surge of energy emitted by the craft relinquished her hold on him and the craft sped off down the tunnels. As soon as the craft was out of sight the power to the runner came back on, and Haraven's voice came on the comm. system

"Jax? Are you all right? We lost your tracking signal for a moment."

Rika attended to the comm.

"Haraven, there is a situation, the Draconians have captured Jax and I don't know where they are going." Said Rika in a panicked voice.

Haraven was silent for a moment and then said: "All Signers, Envoys and Templar are to meet at The coordinates of Jax's Runner Immediatley, there is a situation." Said the Grey diplomat

Within Five minutes all of Team Set were converged to where Jax's runner was. "So Jax has been captured." Said Jack Atlas

"Looks like it." Said Yusei.

Haraven spoke over the Comm. "According to his tracking signal he is being taken to Dulce Base."

"We have to save him!" said Rika choking back tears.

Aki came foreword and lay a comforting hand on Rika's Back "We'll save him together." She said.

"Hold On." Said Asano Kaiba "Jax is our leader, so We of The Templar are going in too." All of the Templar nodded in agreement.

"So what arte we waiting for? Let's kick some Alien Butt!" said Leo

"Agreed, So let's go." Said Yusei.

"Hold on." Said Aiden Roswell, "I say I take one for the Team and stay with Jax's Runner until the Greys come and salvage it." He said.

"We'll come to take Jax's Runner to Washington DC where we will wait for Jax and the rest of you." Said Haraven

"I'll catch up with you guys later." Said Aiden

"Okay, said the gang and the rest mounted their runners with Rika riding with Aki and sped off.

AT DULCE BASE…

Two Draconians carried Jax into the chamber of the High Lord of the Draconians where he waited. They bowed before him. "Wake him up." Said The High Lord

One of the Two Draconians Slammed a Tazer into Jax's rear end giving him a rather painful wake up. "Where am I?" he asked wearily

"You are where your final Duel will take place." Said the Draconian high lord

"My final duel?" asked Jax

"Yes, You will duel me, and when you loose, you'r power will be transferred into Our Draconian Duel Soldiers!" said the Draconian with a laugh

"I'm not about to let that happen, Not now, not ever." Said Jax as the Draconian threw him a Duel disk. Jax strapped it on and slid his deck into place.

"LET"S DUEL!" they said together

IN THE TUNNELS…

The moment Jax and the High Lord said those two words the marks on both Signers and Envoys emerged in an instant.

Rika looked down at hers. "Jax is Dueling." She said.

On another end of the group, Jayce was looking very strained. Saby looked at him in concern "What's wrong?" she asked he looked at her with the look that meant it had to do with the Sin within him. "It's Wrath isn't it?" she asked and he nodded

"He's getting excited for some reason, I don't understand it." He said

BACK TO JAX…

"I'll start…" said The Draconian High Lord as he drew hic card

Jax's LP: 4000

Draconian High Lord's LP: 4000

"I'll Play Double summon allowing me to normal summon twice; I'll summon up two Solar Flare Dragons (4/1500/1000 x2), when I have another pyro type monster in play you can't attack this monster, next I'll play Dark Room of nightmare, each time damage is dealt to you besides battle damage you take an additional 300 points of damage, I'll set one card face down and leave it there, and now my Solar Flare Dragon's effects activate, during the End Phase of each of my turns you take 500 points of Damage, and I have two Solar flare Dragons so you take 1000 points of damage, and since I Have Dark Room of Nightmare on the field you'll take 300 more damage each time damage is inflicted, so you took two rounds of 500 points of damage, you take 300 more for each round, so that is 1600 points of damage."

Jax's LP: 2400

Draconian High Lord's LP: 4000

"I guess It's My Draw!" said Jax Drawing a card. And smirked, "I'll play the spell card Cost Down, at the cost of one card from my hand I can reduce the star level of all monsters in my hand by two so I'll discard Flamevell Dragonov so I can Normal summon Armed Dragon LV5 (5 3/2400/1700), I'll now play the spell card Level Up to send Armed Dragon LV5 to the grave in order to special summon from my deck Armed Dragon LV7 (7/2800/1000), and since I can't attack either of your monsters due to their abilities I'll have to destroy them another way, I'm activating my Dragon's special ability, discarding Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV4 in order to destroy all monsters on your field with an attack equal to or less than that of the monster I ditched, Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV4 has 1600 attack and your Solar Flare Dragons have 1500 attack so both your Dragons are Destroyed, and I'll attack you directly for 2800 points of damage

Jax's LP: 2400

Draconian High Lord's LP: 1200

"I'll let you go here." Said Jax

"You'll pay for that." Said the Draconian High Lord as he drew his card, I'll play Blaze accelerator," he declared as what looked like a cannon on a tripod appeared "this continuous spell card can allow me to send a fire monster with 500 or less attack to the graveyard to destroy one of your monsters, but it's not going to be around for long because I'm sacrificing it to the grave to summon Tri-Blaze Accelerator" he declared as the cannon vanished to make way for a triple-barreled cannon. "this one has pretty much the same effect except this one deals 500 points of damage when it is used, so I'm going to discard my volcanic scattershot which deals 500 points of damage thanks to Blaze accelerator, and then you take another 300 with Dark Room of Nightmare.

Jax's LP: 1600,

"But you take another 500 with Volcanic Scattershot because of his ability when he's sent to the grave, plus, when Volcanic Scattershot is sent to the grave by means of a blaze accelerator I can send two more to the grave with his effect and when Volcanic Scattershot is sent to the grave, you take 500 points of damage so that's a total of 1500 with the Scattershots and 900 total with Dark room of Nightmare you loose." Said The high Draconian Lord

Jax's LP: 0

Draconian High Lord: 1200

"I… Lost…" said Jax and he fainted

"Get him into the stasis chamber, over there, he will stay there until we're ready to remove a skin cell on his signer mark and clone it to place on the seven deadly sins, the deadly sins shall be even more powerful once they gain the signer marks, heh, heh, heh,

IN THE TUNNELS, AN HOUR AWAY FROM DULCE BASE…

Rika gasped. The signers looked at her, "You felt it too?" asked Aki

"Yes… Jax lost." She said as tears trickled down her face…


	9. Important Announcement

IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT

Hello to all my friends here on fan fiction, it has been a wonderful time talking with you all, reading some of your stuff and hearing your responses to my work, but now I am here with some good news and some bad news, the bad news first: the Bad news is that I am putting ALL of my fanfics on Hiatus until further notice, I won't be updating for a good long time, because I'm going to focus my creative energies on WRITING A BOOK! You heard right! I, Dragon Ninja 1138, master of anime and other crossover stories, is going to write his own book! I do hope to get it published, it will be completely MY ORIGINAL WORK! No borrowing off of others, just my own brain! I won't give out ANY Details as to what the book is going to have, All I will say is that it will be a Sword & Sorcery Novel and the kind of book I would've LOVED reading If it wasn't written by me!

However Just because I am not going to be Posting for a while, DOES NOT mean I will be completely gone from here, I will still be reading fanfics, posting comments, AND talking with all of you whenever I can, and when My Book is ready, ALL OF YOU WHO FAVORITED MY STORIES AND ME AS AN AUTHOR WILL BE THE FIRST TO HEAR IT'S TITLE AND WHEN IT WILL BE RELEASED!


	10. Duel of Sinful Proportions

Hello, my fellow yugioh fans, I wound up with writer's block on my book and I promised one of my readers that if I did get writer's block I'd try to update my fics here so here is a new chapter for Trident Voyage!

Chapter 9

Duel of sinful proportions

"Man, look at the size of this place!" exclaimed Max as the gang puled their runners into the loading area of the Dulce base.

Haraven spoke over the comm. "It seems Jax is being held in a stasis chamber because his signal is distorted, he's being held in the High lords area on the top level of the Dulce facility.

Rika Adjusted her duel disk on her arm. "I'm going after him!" she said.

"I'm going with you." Said Aki as she strapped her duel disk on.

"I'd say it's best we split up into teams of two, Jack and I will go one way and try to see if we can find the computer core, see if there is a record and location for where Jax is, duel ANY draconian that comes our way, so everyone chose a partner and split up through the winding corridors. Jayce was uneasy, Wrath seemed to be enticing him to be looking for something other than his friend Jax.

Saby laid a hand on his shoulder. "What's wrong, Jayce?" she asked

He seems to be looking for something, I don't know what it is, or who he's looking for but he seems to be wanting to deviate from our current mission." Said Jayce.

"Just keep your head together and you'll be fine." Said Saby patting him on the shoulder.

"Or he will wind up with his fellow sins…" said a voice behind them.

The two whirled around to see a Draconian standing there, piercing eyes staring right at them. Jayce put his Duel Disk on standby "I'll deal with this one." Said Jayce

"Oh, very well, Vessel Of wrath." Said the Draconian as his Duel disk appeared out of his arm.

DUEL!

Jayce's LP: 4000

Draconian's LP: 4000

"I'll start." Said Jayce Drawing his card "I'll play the spell card Soul absorbtion, each time a card or cards are removed from the game, I gain 500 life points, Next I'll set 3 cards face down and set a monster in defense mode, I'll leave it at that." Said Jayce.

"Time for me to make my move, Eh?" said the Draconian drawing his card "I'll play the spell card swords of revealing light, I'm sure you are familiar with this effect?" asked the Draconain, Jayce nodded. As Jayce's D.D. Warrior Lady (4/1500/1600) was revealed, "I'll now play foolish burial to send Ancient Gear Engineer from my Deck to the grave, I will now play the spell card Crazy Summon Gear, what I do here is select one monster on your field and you must special summon all monsters in your deck with the same name, and it seems the only monster I can choose is D.D. Warrior Lady, so you must special summon as many of that card as you have in that deck of yours.

"Very well." Said Jayce.

"Ah, but there is more to this card, I can now select one monster with 1500 attack or less in my grave and special summon all copies of that card to the field from my deck!" declared the Draconian as Ancient Gear engineer (5/1500/1500) appeared followed by two others. "And ah yes, I haven't normal summoned this turn haven't I? so I'll sacrifice two of my ancient gear engineers to summon Ancient Gear Golem (8/3000/3000)!" Declared the Draconian as a gigantic robot made of old scrap metal appeared behind the draconian, "I'll now attack Your DD Warrior Lady with ancient Gear Golem and remember when he attacks, no trap cards can be activated Plus he can deal piercing damage to you when he destroys a monster by battle!" added the Draconian.

Jayce's LP: 2600

Draconain's LP: 4000

Jayce was shaking violently. "Ah, the power of Wrath wishes to unleash itself to destroy me and take vengeance on our experiments eh?"

"Okay, just for Playing an Ancient Gear Deck, Once I win, I'm shoving every card in that deck up your Ass when this is over!" said Jayce angrily "When D.D. Warrior Lady is destroyed as a result of battle, both she and the monster that destroyed her are removed from the game!" he said as a portal to another dimension appeared above the dueling field and both the female warrior and the golem were sucked into it.

"I'll end turn with that." Said the Draconian.

"And It is my draw." Said Jayce drawing his card, I'll sacrifice D.D. Warrior Lady to summon Caius the Shadow Monarch (6/2400/1000) when this monster is special summoned I can remove from play 1 card on your side of the field, and I choose your Ancient Gear Engineer, and now I'll attack you for 2400 points of damage!" declared Jayce

Jayce's LP: 2600

Draconian's LP: 1600

"I'll set one card face down and leave it at that." Said Jayce

"My Move." Said the Draconain Drawing a card then smirked, I'll play Different Dimension Reincarnation, at the cost of one card from my hand, I can special summon 1 monster that has been removed from play and I choose my Ancient Gear Golem, RETURN TO ME!" declared the Draconian.

Not that thing again!" said Jayce as the monster appeared, "ah, but this time, I've got something far more special in mind, the spell card Polymerization, I'll fuse Ancient Gear Golem with the Ancient Gear Soldier and Beast in my hand to summon my Ultimate Monster: Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem (10/4400/3400)!"

Jayce just stared at the monster "Oh Fucker…" he said

"Now, My new Golem, Attack his Monarch!" called out the Draconian as the Giant Machine sent a metallic fist straight through the monarch.

Jayce's LP: 600

Draconian's LP: 1600

Jayce stood there for a little bit as the smoke cleared but when his head rose up, he was different, his eyes had a piercing look to them and they were violet in color. "Thanks for providing the encouragement to My friend to bring me out." He said. He looked around the area, "Hmm… I'm sure this area could do with a little redecorating once me and my fellows are through with your kind…" he said but then his eyes fell upon Saby. "Ah, you must be Saby Felyne, I've seen you through my host's eyes but never did I believe you were this beautiful." He said

Saby did all she could to contain her blush, sure he had a seductive voice and charisma but he was evil, he was the one that forced Jayce into a lonely life. But then his attention came back to the duel, "It's my move, I believe, so I draw." He smirked at his draw. I'll set one card face down and play the spell card Dark Core, at the cost of one card from my hand I can remove one monster on the field from the game." Declared wrath.

"Not so fast." Said the Draconian, I activate Destruct Potion! This allows me to destroy one monster on the field and amp up my life points by that much, so let's see, I destroy Ultimate ancient Gear Golem to amp up my life points by 4400!"

Wrath's LP: 600

Draconian's LP: 6000

"But the fun doesn't end there." Said the Draconian, "When Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem is Destroyed, I can special summon 1 Ancient Gear Golem to the field."

Wrath Smirked "Just what I wanted." He said

"What?!" exclaimed the Draconian

"It's still my move, and since you special summoned a monster, I'll activate Demise of the Land!" this spell can only be activated when you special summon a monster to the field, I can now take a field spell from my deck and put it into play, and I choose Mystic Plasma Zone!" he declared as dark energy surrounded the two combatants. "With this in play, all Dark Monsters gain 500 attack and loose 400 defense, and now for the massive blow that will win me the duel… I'll activate the ability of Sin Blue Eyes White Dragon in my hand, I can special summon this monster to my beck and call by removing a Blue Eyes White Dragon in my deck from the game! He said Flashing A standard Blue Eyes White Dragon from his deck and removing it from the game and summoning a Blue eyes white Dragon with black metal armor in some places (8/3000/2500). "And since he is a Dark monster He can gain 500 additional attack points! (3000 3500), I'll attack your Ancient Gear Golem with My Sin Blue Eyes White Dragon!" Declared Wrath as the golem was destroyed "I'll set one card face down and leave it there

Wrath's LP: 600

Draconian's LP: 5500

"My move." Said the Draconian

"I'll summon up ancient hear soldier in defense mode (4/1300/1300), and let you go." Said the Draconian

"Don't mind if I do, I draw." Said Wrath, I'll summon Tsukuyomi and when this monster is normal summoned, I can flip one face-up monster on the field into face down defense mode and Obviously I choose your Ancient Gear Soldier!" said Wrath.

"Ha! And the Duel is over because when that happens, ancient gear tank is destroyed and when that happens the other part of his ability kicks in inflicting 600 points of damage to you! I WIN!" declared the draconian as a fireball erupted from the tank heading right at Wrath.

"Not on my watch." Said Wrath "Go, Trap card: Barrel Behind the Door! This trap cancels the damage to me and reverses it back at YOU!" said wrath as the fireball was redirected at the Draconian.

Jayce's LP: 600

Draconian's LP: 4900

"IT'S TIME… FOR THE ULTIMATE DEPRIVATION… I'll play the spell card Nobleman of Crossout removing your face down Ancient Gear Soldier from the game, I'll now play the spell card Megamorph on Sin Blue Eyes White Dragon Doubling his attack since My LP is lower (3500 7000), I'll now attack you directly with My Dragon to win the duel!" declared Wrath as the dragon sent a stream of shadowy energy at the draconian wiping out his LP and slamming him against the wall.

"How could I have been defeated?!" exclaimed the Draconian

"allow me to let you in on that info… both me and my host HATE Ancient Gear decks, and my host has a promise to keep, and I'm a man of my word." With that a surge of malevolent energy filled the hallway.

**NOTE: at this point nobody knows what visually happened, (except for saby, but she was so freaked out by it she refused to say what happened) all that was left was this audio track that is open for speculation…**

Wait, that's not supposed to go there bu- !!!!!!!! M-my ancient gear cards… o-o-owwww…

---

There you have it my friends, a new chapter for Trident Voyage, I intend to finish this fic before I continue work on my book, just something to keep you trident saga fans happy, until the next chapter may you blessed be.


	11. A Hero Restored

Chapter 10

A Hero's Rebirth

Rika and Aki had been climbing ladder after ladder of access tunnels with only Haraven's guidance through Audio on their comm. System. "How much farther?" asked Rika following Aki who was above her on the ladder.

You're at the proper level. The access hatch should be to your left." Said Haraven on their comlink. Aki hit the access panel on the door and the door slid open to reveal a foreboding chamber and at the far end was a hulking mass of reptilian grossness

"Well, Well, Well, I expected a better rescue operation that a couple females…" said the Draconian high lord.

"We will be all that is needed." Said Aki preparing her duel disk

"Hand over Jax and we will consider not harming you as bad as we would if you don't." said Rika "I challenge you to a duel, I win, You return My Jax, if I loose, You can do whatever experiments on Me you want." Said Rika

"Rika, no" said Aki. "If that is the case, I will step in as her partner, you can have me to experiment on too." She said

"Very well, I will take you two on." Said The Draconian High Lord activating his own duel disk

DUEL!

Draconian High Lord's LP: 8000

Aki & Rika's LP: 8000

I will start." Said the Draconian High Lord "I summon Volcanic Rocket (4/1900/1400), when this monster is normal summoned I can take a Blaze Accelerator from my deck to my hand, and I shall do so and play it now." Said the alien as a tripod-mounted gun appeared, "I shall now play gold sarcophagus allowing me to take a card out of my deck and remove it from the game for 2 standby phases, after the second one the card is added to my hand, and I choose Tri blaze accelerator." He said removing the card from the game. I set one card face down and leave it there." Said the Draconian

"My move." Said Aki drawing her card "I summon twilight rose knight (3/1000/1000)." Declared the plant duelist as a warrior with armor that was decorated with images of plants appeared, and based upon his ability when he is summoned I can special summon a level 4 or less plant-type monster to the field and I choose Violet Witch (4/1100/1200) and now for a bit of tuning, I tune together Twilight Rose Knight and Violet witch… Chilling flames engulf the entire world. Pitch-dark flower, set into bloom! Synchro summons! Appear now: Black rose Dragon!" called out Aki as her signer Dragon appeared on the field, a beautiful rose petal covered dragon with a thorny tail (7/2400/1800) I will activate Violet witch's ability allowing me to add a plant with an defense of 1500 or less to my hand, and I choose copy plant, now, when Black Rose Dragon is summoned I can destroy all cards on the field so say goodbye to your cards on the field said Aki as a gale strong wind started to churn and blew away all cards on the field "I will now set two cards face down and play Black Garden field spell, when either player summons a monster in any way shape or form the opponent of the card's controller gets a rose token monster on their side, plus the monster that is summoned has its attack cut in half." Explained Aki, It is now Rika's turn." Finished Aki as she ended her turn.

"Okay, My move." Said Rika drawing her card.

"On Rika's Standby phase I activate the trap card Rose Flame, now each time a plant-type monster comes onto your side of the field you take 500 points of damage." Said Aki at this the Draconian growled

"continuing with my turn, I set 2 cards face down and play foolish Burial sending one monster from my deck to the grave, and I will summon 7 colored fish on the offensive (4/1800/800) and due to the fact that I played this monster with Aki's Black Garden in play you get a rose token on your side of the field, sure my monster's attack may be cut in half but it's all good." Added Rika as a rose sprouted onto the Draconian high lord's side of the field (2/800/800) and her Rika's Monster was weakened (1800 900), "and the moment that happens Aki's Flame Rose triggers inflicting 500 points of damage to you!" said Rika with a bit more of a confident voice than Aki had heard from her in all the time she knew her.

Aki & Rika's LP: 8000

Draconian High Lord's LP: 7500

_One down… two to go… _ thought Aki as she observed the scene

"Gah, you may have had a lucky shot at my life points but this is far from over." Growled the Draconian

"You keep telling yourself that, it's your turn." Said Rika

"Very well then, My Draw." Said the Draconian high Lord I will now summon Volcanic Slicer (4/1800 900/1200)!" declared the Draconian

"And when you do so I get a Rose Token." Said Aki as the rose bloomed on her side of the field.

"that may be, but I now activate my Volcanic Slicer's special ability permitting me to inflict 500 points of damage to you, and since I have Dark Room of nightmare on the field, you loose an additional 200 life points!" said the Draconian.

Aki & Rika's LP: 7300

Draconian High Lord's LP: 7500

"I will set 2 cards face down and end it there." Said the draconian

"My move." Said Aki drawing her card, I shall play the spell card Double summon, allowing me to summon twice and for my first I shall summon Witch of the Black Rose!" declared Aki as a girl in Goth-like clothes appeared holding a wand (4/1700 850/1200), "And with her rise, you get another rose token and my Rose Flame Trap inflicts another 500 points of damage to you." Said Aki as the Draconian High lord grunted again at the life points lost

Aki and Rika's LP: 7300

Draconian High Lord's LP: 7000

"I will now send my Black Garden to the graveyard to destroy all plant-type monsters on the field to summon a monster who's attack equals the combined attack of the destroyed monsters, and since the only plant monsters on the field are Rose tokens with 800 attack each and that is 3 so 800 times 3 is 2400 so my Black Rose Dragon returns!" said aki as her Dragon returned to the field. And the Draconian High Lord growled "and since my Garden is no longer on the field all monsters on the field return to their original point status" declared Aki as Rika's Fish (900 1800), Aki's Witch (850 1700) and the Draconians Slicer (900 1800) all returned to their original points "I will equip my Black Rose Dragon with Thorn of Malice just in case, this card amps up my Dragon's attack by 600 (2400 3000) and makes it so all monsters who battle with this card provides piercing damage ability to my Dragon when battling a defense position monster and makes it so any monster it battles can't be destroyed as a result of battle, damage is still applied normally however the target monster looses 600 attack." Said Aki I will attack your Volcanic Slicer with My Dragon!" said Aki

"I will activate the trap card Defense Draw!" declared the Draconian High Lord "Seeing as my monster isn't destroyed by battle, he remains on the field, but my trap negates any damage and I can draw one card." Said the Draconian as he drew.

"Fine, I'll end turn." Said Aki

"Then My move!" said Rika drawing her card I play the spell card Graceful Charity, this spell allows me to draw 3 cards as long as I discard 2." Said Rika Drawing her cards and discarding 2. _That's 3_ thought Rika "I now discard Warrior of Atlantis to add one Legendary ocean field spell card from my deck to my hand and I will play it now!" said Rika as she played the field spell and the field flooded with water and they were standing in an under water ruin city, "With this card in play all water monsters in play gain 200 attack plus all Water monsters in my hand have their level reduced by 2 (7 colored fish: 1800 2000), I will now sacrifice my fish to summon Levia Dragon- Deadalus (7/2600 2800/1500) I will attack your Slicer with my Levia Dragon!" declared Rika as her dragon charged at the volcanic monster

"I reveal Trap card: Sakuretsu Armor!: automatically destroys the attacking monster!" said the Draconian High Lord as the Sea Serpent shattered

Rika grinned "I was hoping you would do that." Said Rika

"Why? You have no monsters on your field!" said the Draconian

"This is why." Said Rika holding a card high "I now special summon Five Forces- Black Turtle!" Declared Rika as her ace card emerged onto the field in the form of a pitch-black turtle (10/3000/3000), "I will set a card face down and end it there." Said Rika. Aki looked impressed as the turtle appeared "All right, we got our major cards on the field let's hope the others can get theirs on as well." Said Rika

MEANWHILE…

Darkness was all that stared back at Jax in his stasis chamber in one of the Dulce labs, he knew it was over, he had fallen so far from what he was, he just wanted a very nice vacation with his girlfriend but it had to turn into this. He was never going to see Rika again; he was now reduced to a lab specimen. _There is still hope for you…_ said a voice in Jax's Head with that Jax found himself in a white plane of existence that was pure white and nothing else, "Who's there?" asked called out Jax

_Turn Around…_ said the Voice and Jax did so to reveal a man with Dark Blonde hair, and wearing an outfit similar to Yusei Fudo's except the Jacket was Black and the Orbs were Red instead of orange.

"Who are you?" asked Jax wondering whom the person was.

"_My Name is Eric Hamilton, I am an ancestor of yours come to provide you access to power that is capable of taking down the Draconians with the help of your comrades"_ said Eric

"What kind of power?" asked Jax

"_The power of your Birthright_." Said Eric as he handed Jax 2 cards. "_One of them is essentially the same as the other but designed for riding duels."_ Said Eric "_Use these cards well and you will be very powerful, I'll help you break out of this confinement field so you can finish your mission"_ said Eric as he disappeared

IN THE LAB WHERE JAX WAS BEING HELD…

A Draconian stood over a console observing certain readings when suddenly the Stasis Chamber exploded releasing Jax as an alarm sounded, The Draconian was the only one in the lab as Jax got up with a new look in his eyes, in his pupils it seemed that there was a triangle with three lines from the corners meeting in the center. Jax raised a hand and a duel disk on the lab table flew into his hand and Jax strapped it on and inserted his deck into place. The Draconian tried to run for the door to get security but Jax twitched his finger and the door locked from the outside and he couldn't unlock it even with his override code, there was only one thing for the draconian to do. "Very well pathetic human, let's duel." said the reptilian alien and he prepared his duel disk

DUEL

Jax's LP: 4000

Draconian Scientist's LP: 4000

"I will draw." Said Jax as he drew his sixth card "I now play a card that is the symbol of my lineage, and part of the power that will bring you down." Said Jax

"Ha! Do your worst, human." Said the draconian

"If that is what you wish." Said Jax "I play the Seal of Drakonum!" declared Jax as a circular seal appeared on the field, a three layered circle with runes in each layer and three intersecting triangles in the center "this card cannot be destroyed by a card effect, and it cannot be negated, this card's effects are determined by the number of rune counters on it, a rune counter is placed on this card each time a Dragon monster is summoned to my side." Said Jax "Next I play double summon permitting me to summon twice this turn." Said Jax "I now summon Flamvell Dragnov (2/1100/200), by summoning this card my seal of Drakonum gains a rune counter, when my seal has one rune counter on it all of my Dragons gain 300 attack for each dragon in the grave, but Flamvell won't be around long, because I remove him from the game to special summon Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon!" declared Eric as a Giant black metal wyvern with Red eyes appeared on the field (10/2800/2400), "The summoning of this Dragon places a second rune counter on my seal (Rune Counters: 2) which grants the ability that all my dragons are immune to spell trap and monster effects," explained Jax as his opponent was starting to sweat. "Next I shall activate the effect of my darkness metal Dragon to special summon 1 dragon from my hand or graveyard to the field and I choose My Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV6 (6/2300/1600), this places yet another Rune counter on my seal (Rune Counters: 3), this time granting me 100 live points for each dragon on my side of the field." Declared Jax as the Draconian started to tremble more. "Now for my second Normal summon with Double summon I shall normal summon the tuner monster Debris Dragon (4/1000/2000) bringing my Rune counters up by 1 once more (Rune Counters: 4), this allows me to special summon one dragon from my hand or deck once per turn, and now for some tuning, I am tuning together my Debris Dragon and Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV6 to summon a level 10 Synchro monster… _Dragon kin that come and go, come and aid me here below, serpents one and serpents all, come and heed my dragon call… _Synchro summon: Rise, Trident Dragion!" called Jax as his Signer Dragon appeared (10/3000/2800) _Now I just gotta hope that the others can summon their monsters _

WITH JACK…

"As you see, Jack, your powerful monsters are no match for my cunning skills" said a draconian security guard

"That's what you think, I shall now discard Trap eater to special summon Power Giant!" declared Jack as a gigantic golem comprised of gems appeared (6/2200/0), "this monster can be special summoned by discarding a level 4 or lower monster, he has another part to his effect but it won't work this round because I am normal summoning my Dread Dragon tuner monster (2/1100/400) and I am tuning the two monsters I have together… _The ruler's heartbeats will now file through here! Take witness to its creation-shaking power! Synchro Summon! My very soul, Red Daemon's Dragon_!" called out Jack as his own signer dragon appeared in a blast of flame (8/3000/2000)

WITH RUKA…

"Your Fairy King Truesdale may be strong but at the end of my next turn my equip spell will destroy it and I will be free to destroy you personally." Said the draconian to the young signer

"Not if I can help it." Said Ruka as she drew her card, "I summon Sunny Pixie on the offensive (1/300/400)!" said Ruka as a little fairy appeared beside the other Fairy.

"Wouldn't that thing be better off in defense mode?" asked the Draconian

"Did I forget to mention that this one is a tuner?" asked Ruka as she began the tuning process… "_The holy light of protection, shine now and become eternal life! _Synchro Summon! Appear instantly, Ancient Fairy Dragon!" called out Ruka as her ancient fairy dragon emerged from the tuning process (7/2100/3000).

WITH RUA…

"My, my, what a pitiful deck you have, shouldn't you be at home playing with those toy transformers…" asked the Draconian

"Okay, you can make trash talk about my play style you can even try to kill me, but when you talk shit about transformers you've overstepped your bounds, I activate the effect of my Morphtronic Celfon allowing me to roll a six-sided die…" he said as a large die appeared in front of him and Rua kicked it like a soccer ball and it landed on a four. "Sweet, I can now look at the top four cards of my deck and if there are any level 4 or lower Morphtronic monsters among them I can special summon one of them." Said Rua picking up the top 4 cards of his deck _I'll have to make a gamble with this... _thought Rua as he picked them up but when he looked at them he instantly shouted "Bingo, just the one I was looking for!" he exclaimed, "I shall special summon Morphtronic Scopen on the offensive, and the awesome thing about this one is that he's a tuner!" said Rua as a Microscope with arms and legs appeared (3/800/1400) "I now activate his ability allowing me to special summon a Level 4 Morphtronic monster from my hand but the monster I summon is Destroyed at the end of my turn." Said Rua

"That won't help you that much…" said the Draconian

"Didn't I just mention that Scopen is a tuner monster?" said Rua loudly "I am using his ability to special summon Morphtronic Radion (4/1000/900)" declared Rua as a robotic radio appeared "I am now tuning these two together… "_Docking strength with courage to protect world peace!_ Synchro Summon! Envoy of love and justice, Power Tool Dragon!" declared Rua as the Mechanized Dragon appeared

WITH YUSEI…

"I activate the spell Card Tuning, this spell allows me to search my Deck for a monster with Synchron in its name and add it to my hand but I must discard the top card of my deck." Said Yusei "I now discard quillbolt hedgehog in order to special summon Quickdraw Synchron." Declared Yusei as a mechanized gunslinger appeared ready to duel (5/700/1400) I now activate the ability of Quillbolt hedgehog when there is a tuner on the field I can special summon him from the grave, and I shall and tune the two together… _The clustering shouts will become an arrow of echo and split the air! Become the path its light shines upon!_ Synchro Summon! Come, Junk Archer!" called Yusei as an archer made of Scrap metal appeared (7/2300/2000) "I'm not done yet." Stated Yusei, "Seeing as those summons were just special summons, I still have a normal summon to do, and I shall Normal summon Turbo Synchron (1/100/500) and Now I am tuning the two monsters together once more… _Clustering wishes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon!_ Synchro Summon! Take flight, Stardust Dragon!" declared Yusei as his own signer Dragon appeared in play.

And as this happened all the other envoys were somehow able to summon their Five Forces cards.

BACK WITH RIKA AND AKI…

The base began to rumble as everyone summoned their ace cards "What's happening?" asked the Draconian High Lord

Aki Smirked, The whole plan wasn't to defeat you, the whole plan was for Rika, me and our friends to summon their Ace Cards, signer monsters and envoys both and apparently it happened, even Jax seemed to have summon his." Said Aki

At that, Haraven spoke over their communicators "It's working, the power generator is overloading with the energy that is given off by your ace cards!" said Haraven as the floor rumbled heavier and then the power went out as some control panels exploded

MEANWHILE…

A Delta force transport ship hovered over Dulce Mesa and they suddenly got a message saying they are cleared to storm the base and they flew down dropping their forces with the ground forces storming from the ground.

SEVEN MINUTES LATER…

Within seven minutes the US Military forces had the draconian forces on the run for evacuation pods while Delta Force members were escorting the Signers and envoys to an opening where a chopper was standing by to transport them to he nearest Air Force Base that will get them on a plane to Washington DC. As the Chopper took off Jax looked back to see the Base compromised as Medical Choppers were lowering to get any of the Specimens and those captured and held captive in the base to proper facilities for treatment and examinations. He turned around to see Rika sitting beside him. He hugged her _I'll do it when we get to Washington_ he thought

There You have it! Sorry I have procrastinated so Long on Chapter 10 of Trident Voyage I was having a hard time figuring out how to do this chapter, and I was doing other fics, the spirit who frees Jax is the OC of my Yugioh and Negima crossover fic Disciples of Drakonum, essentially Jax is a descendant of Eric and if you read it you will see who Jax is ultimately descended from if you put two and two together, we will see more of Eric in Part 4 of the saga which will be the final part of the saga. one last chapter after this and VOYAGE WILL BE DONE!


	12. The President's Speech

Chapter 11

The President's Speech

The Next few weeks passed by in a blur for Jax, Rika and company were fired question after question about what happened, what they saw and so on and so forth. And that was not including getting hounded by the media, Jax was used to being hounded by media but this was on a whole other scale, he was being surrounded by not only the high end US News stations but UFO Magazine reporters, Paranormal and Extraterrestrial TV Shows among Others, he responded to none of them just wormed his way through the crowd of reporters to where he needed to go.

And so It was one day Jax was lying in his bed at the embassy suite in DC when the knock at the door sounded obviously the government official coming to take them to a new round of questioning. "All Right I'm getting up." Said Jax as he got dressed and headed for the door. There stood the government rep

"I have come to inform you that your questioning is over and you all are to attend an address given by President Springfield." He said

Later that day Jax and the gang just rode their D-Wheels around town trying to evade the Media and get something to eat or in the case of the girls shopping at some of the better stores in Washington DC.

THAT NIGHT…

Everyone was at Capital Hill now and Team SET had seats near President Springfield as the president cam e foreword to address the nation of the situation of Dulce. "My fellow Human beings, In the past few weeks there have been news stories, there have been rumors, there have been horrifying secrets that have been kept secret from even my administration and many who have come before me in this office. A Horrifying secret under the rocks in Dulce New Mexico, and This Evening I Admit that the Government Hasn't been completely honest with the people it governed, that we had Authorized an Extraterrestrial base in the deserts of New Mexico, claiming to be a center for medical research to help human kind has been exposed by these brave young duelists as a home base for a horrific war machine, mutating our own citizens of this great planet of ours into living weapons, I was revealed this by a member of my own staff who decided to break the oath to keep this from me and an alien coming foreword to me in person and gave me the details, With this info I ordered a special forces Assault on the Dulce Base to aid these duelists with military support and we were able to drive back these beings ho wished ill upon our citizens and fellow human beings, Therefore, I am ordering the formation of the department of intergalactic protection, one of the Advisors to this department I would like to introduce right now, from the Alien Race Known as the Greys, Haraven, he guided these duelists to victory and for his aid to help us, I Declare Haraven becomes the First Off this Earth Citizen Of the United States of America!" declared the President with thunderous applause from all across the room as Haraven stood up to receive his documentation as a US Citizen "Good Luck with the media Haraven." Said the president and the alien laughed. "And Now if Team Set Would come foreword." Requested the President and Jax and Everyone else came foreword

"I now hereby commend your courage, your determination, and your heroism to with the presidential medal of freedom." He said as he hung a medal around the neck of each member of team Fireheart but there was one left. Jayce was nowhere to be found.

AFTER THE CEREMONY WAS OVER…

All the present members of Team Set emerged from the capital building and descended the steps to their D-Wheels to return home with the media once more waiting for them.

Before they got on, Jax Stopped, "Oh Rika, I have something to ask you." He said reaching into his Pocket and pulled out a small black box. Rika's eyes went wide in shock Jax Kneeled down before her in front of all the media watching. "Will you Marry Me?"


	13. Final Words

Final Words

And that wraps it up for Trident Voyage, this one was by far the slowest one to write but I hope everyone liked the ending of it and will look foreword to the Interlude Piece that ties up some of the loose ends I forgot to tie up in the actual fic, don't know when I'll get to it but when I am ready I will begin writing

I would like to thank all who have been firm followers of the Trident Saga even when I procrastinated on this one forever and I am sorry if the fic seems rushed but I had so much I wanted to get out that I rushed it. If you want more of my work while waiting you can read the prequel fic that is pre-5ds and a little post GX Disciples of Drakonum which is a yugioh and Negima crossover that follows the adventures of Jax's Ancestor Eric or if ya want to see more of Jax and his friends go to Ox Boy Jr. 53Z's Profile and Read his fic Five Forces which takes Place Between Trident Return and Trident Voyage to see where I got some of his characters.

I would also Like to thank Ox Boy Jr. 53Z for his help on all of this and I hope you like that I FINALLY Finished Trident Voyage, He will be writing another fic taking place between Voyage and Part IV

And Now I shall Reveal the title of the fourth and final main part of the trident saga It shall Be called (Drum roll Plz) **TRIDENT UNION**! This will take place Six Months after the battle in Dulce and Eric's Spirit is teaching Jax how to Use Dragon Magick to improve his dueling and Jax is putting together a Riding team to take on the WRGP and all the while preparing for getting married to Rika (Yes She Accepted his Proposal!)


End file.
